


One flower

by WhatLover



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attempted Assault, Attempted Rape, Character Death, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Grisha is a good dad, Like a really caring one, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Violence, don't know where I'm going with this, is going to be in here, lots of fluff, oh and angst, will tag as I go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:58:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatLover/pseuds/WhatLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Erens relationship will have to suffer through a pumpy ride, because Grisha isn't going to hand his son over to a man who's older than he looks and could possibly be a manipulative asshole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a oneshot! Fuck my luck. I'll update as soon as possibe! ^^
> 
> I don't think that Grisha is a bad dad and unfortunately there are too many of those fics where he's the bad person. Including my other fics. So instead of him being the devil just for the sake of being evil. Why not let him be good, but at the same time a little bad?

His mom made him promise to not leave his dads side no matter what. It was obvious that she worried about his mental state after wards, but that doesn’t mean she cared about their son any less.

She wished that Eren would stay strong and not let anybody destroy nor belittle him. She also told her son to find somebody to love and care about and who would also, return those wonderful feelings.

Erens dad had stepped in and Carla tried her best to speak, making Grisha promise to never abandon nor hurt their precious baby boy. She joked that otherwise she’ll come and haunt him, to lift the mood. Grisha replied that he wouldn’t mind if it were her and he was sure that even Eren would be okay with it.

She knew that her time on this planet was coming to an end and to slow down the time wasn’t in her power. She let the small tears fall down and a soft smile spread on her lips as she let the final words of ‘I love you’ escape her dry lips.

The machines beeping noises had come to a full stop as it now was signaling that Erens moms heart had stopped beating.

It was a tragic day as the family had lost a precious member….

~***~

It had been almost a year from that incident, where Erens mom lost the battle to cancer. He was 10 years old when it happened and that day, where his mom held his hand while whispering her final words, is still haunting him to this day.

The brunet was afraid that his dad will never come out of his depression. Seeing as he’s not even willing to go and see a psychiatric.

The brunet felt abandoned at times when he needed his father's attention the most, but his dad was never there to support him like the others parents did.

Erens dad emotional state had worried him, but since he was a mere child, he couldn’t do anything more than try to make him smile. His attempts always ended in failure, but one day he was woken up by his dad, telling him to get quickly dressed. Eren was confused as to where his dad was in a hurry to, but complied to his demand.

Eren was dragged out of the house and rushed into the car.

“Where are we going daddy?” Was what he asked, but was met with a heavy silence.

“Daddy?” He asked one more time, but only saw pure rage storm in his fathers eyes. Eren was terrified by the sight, even though he knew that his dad wouldn’t harm him.

When they came to a stop, his dad quickly opened the door and hurried to the other side. Eren had already opened the door, making it easier for his dad to just grab Erens hand and yank him out  by force.

Eren winced a little at the pain that was soaring through his little hand that was held too tightly by his fathers as he was tugged into the deep forest. The brunet tried to bear with it, but he still couldn’t deny the ache he felt.

“Dad?” He called out, unsure of what kind of response him might earn.

“You’re hurting me..” Eren whimpered out, hoping he would stop, but also scared what might happen to him if he whined.

He felt his dads grip on his own slacken, which made him feel slightly relieved, but still anxious on what is causing his dad to act like this.

They finally arrived at a cottage into which they hurried into. His father had shoved him first inside and then locked the door behind them.

His dad had turned towards him, making him shiver at the sight of his dad looking down at him with a glare.

“Dad?” Eren started to back away from the taller figure, hoping to put some distance between each other. “You’re scaring me.” Grisha stepped towards Eren, making the brunet back away further. This continued until his back was met with a wall. Grisha kneeled down and pulled his smaller body into a hug.

“I’m sorry.” Was what he heard his dad say. Erens shaking came to a sudden stop as he was trying to figure out why he’s sorry and what is going on.

“If I had not agreed to do that, this wouldn’t be happening.”

“Dad what do you mean by that? What is going on?”

“I swear I’ll never make such a mistake again.” His father started sobbing as he hugged his son tightly. “Please forgive me for having put you in danger.” Eren felt tears soak into his clothes, he tried to return the embrace as best as he could while trying to contain his own water drops.

“It’s okay dad...” Eren said in a tiny voice as he began making small circles on his fathers back, not sure how else to comfort the crying man.

“I don’t deserve to be forgiven so easily. “ Erens dads broke their hug and started teary eyed into his Erens eyes. His father sniffed as he caressed gently the brunets face. “From now on I will do my best in keeping you safe, yeah? I’m sure you felt lonely, even when you were playing with your friends. You wanted me to love you like all the other children's parents.”

“Promise?” He asked hopefully.

“I promise.”

Eren saw his dad pull out a phone and then dial a number. He started talking about needing help because he and Eren were threatened to be killed if they don’t listen to their demands. Grisha had firmly stated that he and Eren are hiding in a cottage. He wants them to put those people behind bars before anybody else could be harmed.

_~***~_

Seven years after that incident, Eren is now a high school student who is one of the top 5 best graded students in the entire school. The brunet admits that without his determination, he would have never been on that list to begin with. The others who are better than him are talented students. But he’s satisfied with the results and neither is his dad anyone to complain. Except the fights he has here and there..but that’s also because that horseface doesn’t ever leave him alone. Eren is sure that Jean is jealous of how close he and Mikasa are. That dumb fuck doesn’t even know how obvious he is.

Well, he can’t deny that Mikasa is beautiful and maybe even a perfect wife to some... but he doesn’t see her that way, simply because they grew up together along with Armin. Both are like family to him and the single imagination of kissing one of them makes him cringe.

What that asshole also doesn’t know is that he already has someone and his name is Levi. Yes, he’s into guys as well, but who cares? Not Eren at least.

Levi has black silky straight hair with and undercut. He also has cold piercing silver eyes that could inflict fear into anyone, who dares to challenge him. The slight furrow beneath his eyes are at odds with his otherwise youthful appearance.  So really, it was difficult for Eren to understand that he was attracted to an older man from the very first sight. He always has a  constant frown on his face which makes it hard to read what he’s thinking. He’s also shorter than him by 10 cm. Levi really likes to clean, like whenever Eren enters the ravens home, it’s always organised and clean. Levi is a lawyer and therefore has a steady income.

To be honest, not even his two best friends know that he’s not single. He has to keep it a secret until he feels like he’s capable enough of telling it to his dad. Eren knows that his father would be dissatisfied by the huge age gap and would try to beat some sense into him . (not literally beat it into him.) Although the relationship makes 100 % sense to him.

No, Eren isn’t scared of his father being homophobic, because he knows how attached his dad is. The brunet had already confessed of feeling attracted to men as well which makes him a bisexual. His father wasn’t upset though. Quite the opposite, as in him asking who had managed to capture his heart and when will he introduce them to him. So really, that wouldn’t be a problem.

Rather than  that, he fears that maybe he’ll somehow manage to make Levi leave him. If by constantly annoying Levi will help somehow then, yes Erens dad will probably succeed.

Good thing is that today Grisha is going to be longer at work which means that Levi can come over to his home. They have been always doing it like that whenever his dad wasn’t home. Levi would pay a visit to him since they can’t be really private in Levis home when his neighbour always pays him a visit. Will probably stay as well, just so she could annoy Levi the most. I don’t mind Hanji, but it would be nice if she could be a little less eccentric. But oh well, if that won’t ever happen, he won’t be dissatisfied either.

Eren heard the doorbell go off and hurried to the let in his guest. He swiftly opened the door and was met with the sight of his lover dressed formally. He probably just came from work or something, but damn did he look good in it.

“Hey.” Eren smiled at Levi, who returned it with a mischievous one.

“Hey shithead, hope you weren’t shitting your pants full while desperately trying to tear those shits off.”

“Didn’t happen today, so you should be proud of me.”

“Will you let me in sometimes soon or will I have to stand outside and freeze my balls off until night time comes?”

“You can stay there and freeze them as long as you want, because then I’ll have the biggest chance on topping, yeah?” Eren had a smug face plastered on as he answered the man's question.

“Will never happen shitbag.” Was what Levi said before pushing Eren out of the way and marching into the house.

“You know I could call the cops and tell them that you just entered my home without permission. Wouldn’t that be troublesome to someone like you?”

“Nice try, but I think they would rather believe me when I told them that you were the one, who invited me over. Add the fact that we’re dating.” Levi calmly replied as he took of his shoes and placed them neatly beside Erens.

“The police must be quite corrupt to not have faith in their own citizens.” Eren started towards his room with Levi hot on his tail.

“Or I’m just that trustworthy?”

“You? Trustworthy? I’m sorry, but your whole aura tells me that you’re into all kinds of shady shit and a manipulate asshole as well.”

“Excuse me, but you’re the only idiot here, because for one, you love me and you’re addicted to my manipulative side.”

“Maybe, but only when you don’t use that shit on me.” Eren opened the door to his room and let the man enter it before him.

“Will see about that.” Levi quickly sat down on Erens bed and waved the brunet over.

“Hope you will never start manipulating me because there will be some hell to pay when you do.” Eren told and empty threat before heading towards the bed himself and flinging himself into Levis arms. They both laid there in each others arms, enjoying each others company.

He knew that Levi actually wasn’t one to do such low things. The raven had never used his trust to get something from him, so there was no actual threat of the raven starting with it now.

“Eren.” Levi breathed the brunets name into the others shoulder.

“Yeah?”

“Prepare your anus, because I’m going to enter it today.” In an instant, Levi positioned himself between Erens legs.

“Wha-” Eren didn’t have time to reply as he was immediately cut off by lips that crashed on to his own.

The kiss was sweet at first, but it escalated into one that was more hungrier and desperate as tongues got involved. Both were fighting for dominance, neither of them willing to give in.

Eren moaned into the kisses as he wanted to let Levi know how much he enjoyed them. Erens hands had both cupped the ravens cheeks, but soon started to travel down. The brunet wished to feel every bump and curve on his lovers body, but found that clothing was in the way of letting him feel the skin. He wasn’t sure whether he could sneak his hands under Levis clothes, so he let his hands rest on the man's waist.

The ravens hands were also feeling up the brunet underneath him, but he soon noticed the tension in Erens body and broke the kiss. Hoping to find the reason by just looking into his lover's eyes. He stared down at a panting Eren, whose lips were wet and slightly swollen because of the rough treatment they received. Levi felt his little man harden at the sight, but also knew that he was a mess as well. If his mouth being slightly agape was anything to go by.

“What’s wrong?”

“I uh...don’t know if it’s okay for me to...” Eren stared at where his hands were. Trying to come up with a sentence that would explain his thoughts without stuttering and embarrassing him any further.

Levi had seemingly caught on and started reassuring the brunet. “It’s okay to touch me shithead. Since I’m going to do it as well.” As if to prove a point, Levi slided his hands underneath Erens shirt and gently touched his lovers stomach. This action made Eren shiver as the cold hands made contact with his much warmer skin.

“See?” Was what Levi said as he let his hands travel towards erens chest part as he slowly leaned down  to lock their lips together.

Eren nodded furiously as he tried not to focus on the hands that were violating his body with such tenderness. he wished to melt into them, but the cool vibe they were giving was restricting him from doing so.

Levi gave Erens lips a simple peck before going down to the brunets neck. The man wished to leave marks there, to show that this boy belongs to him and him alone.

Levi also let his fingers start pinching the boys nipples as he knew that will earn him moans from the shivering boy beneath him. He was right as he heard the delightful groaned coming straight out of his lovers lips which made his cock stiffen further.

Levi felt the urge to undress this boy and fuck him so hard that Eren will never wish to have sex with anyone else. But before he could go through with that idea, the door was thrown open and there stood non other than Grisha Yeager. Erens father, who was supposed to be at work right now


	2. Chapter 2

“What the fuck is going on here?” Grisha demanded an answer for the sight he was greeted with. All what he wanted was to simply come and tell his son he was home early. Maybe even elaborate the reason to it, if Eren asked for it.

Instead of seeing his son lazing around and playing video games or studying. He found his son laying on a bed in the most indecent way possible. Shirt almost taken off and legs wide open with a man between them. The same mans hands were all over Erens chest, touching and feeling him up.

As if that wasn’t enough to hint on something, his sons eyes were glazed with lust, but soon turned into one of shock.

“D-Dad?”

The shaky voice was enough to snap Grisha out of his  shock as he dashed towards them and threw the stranger off his son. Then he grabbed Erens arm and pulled the boy off the bed, on to his own feet. Grisha moved himself so that he would have his son behind and the stranger in front of him.

“Dad, what are you doing?”

“Tell me Eren, did he force you? Did he do something to you that you didn’t want to do? Did this man here enter without permission?” Grisha was glaring at the shorter, yet way more muscular man. Wanting to convey his fury and displeasure with just his eyes.

“What? No! Nothing like that! Just calm down, okay?”

As soon as Grisha heard those words he turned towards his son and grabbed his shoulders.

“Who is this man?” Grisha asked in a serious tone.

“He’s....” Eren trailed off for a moment, but quickly said whatever he wanted to say in a firm tone. “He’s my boyfriend.”

Grisha was still furious, but the new found information soon sunk in and he slackened his vice grip. A heavy sigh escaped his lip as he reluctantly let go.

“Why didn’t you tell me that you had someone special in your life?”

“Because I...was trying to come up with ideas on how to say it?”

“Jesus Eren, you scared me there for a second.” Grisha turned towards the stranger and examined them up and down. He then nodded and reached out his hand to introduce himself. “My name is Grisha Yeager. It’s nice to meet you…?” He raised an eyebrow while smiling gently towards them.

Levi quickly grabbed the outstretched hand and shook it firmly. “Levi Ackerman. It’s nice to meet you too. I would like to apologise for the outrageous sight you had to bear witness to.” Levi knew when to stop having a foul mouth when necessary and this was one of the times. After all, he wasn’t a lawyer for nothing.

“I’ll let it slide this time, but when I see you molest my son again like this..” Erens dad let a pause in before continuing. “I won’t be so gentle.”

“Understood.” In other words, he is free to do whatever he wants with Eren. But only when his lover agrees and Grisha doesn’t know or have to see it.

“How long have you been together?”

“Three months.” Levi swiftly answered.

“You’ve been trying to come up with ways to tell me for three months?” Erens dad glared at his son. Disappointed that the brunet wasn’t capable of doing so sooner. “Have you done it while I didn’t know?”

“NO!” Eren shouted before Levi could. Fully aware that he would probably say something like coming very close to it, but constantly being cock blocked by others. Though it was also because of the slight embarrassed feeling in his gut.

If Eren could somehow avoid the question of how old Levi is, that would be great. Since that would mean Grisha gets to know the raven. Which means they have a great chance on getting along and maybe, his dad won’t mind the age difference.

“Okay, but you didn’t need to shout.”

“Sorry..”

“So what school are you going to Levi? The same as my son?”

_**Fuck!**_ Was what Eren thought as he knew that the raven wouldn’t lie. Not even when it’s for the sake of them getting to be with each other. The brunet had asked the man to do that, but the idea was quickly thrown out of the window. Simply because Levi didn’t want to base their relationship on a lie in his fathers eyes.

Though he mostly hopes that his dad thinks that Levi had just freshly started working somewhere. Then he wouldn’t ask his lovers age, because he can already see how badly his dad will react to that.

“I’m a working man, Grisha.”

“Oh? Where are you working and as what?”

“I’m a lawyer in The wings of freedom company.”

“How long have you been working there?”

_Oh fuck no!_

“7 years.” Levi answered without blinking an eye.

“How old are you?” Grisha became suspicious as soon as Levi said that. He looked young, so he really didn’t think that the man could be older than 23.

_Shit!_

“30.”

Grisha turned his head towards his son. Angry that Eren was dating someone who’s 12 years older than  himself. “Eren.”

“Yes dad?”

“You will not date this man. He’s too old for you!”

“Before you come up with god knows what ideas. I don’t mean to harm your son. He just happened to be the person, who I fell in love with. I don’t own any evil intentions behind being together with Eren.” Levi calmly stated as if it were common sense and Grisha should have know that.

Grisha looked at Levi and spit out the next words full of venom. “You sir, will stay away from my son. I don’t want to know what kind of magic you used on him. Leave this house this instant or I’ll call the cops..”

Levi knew that fighting with this boiling father was pointless. So rather than staying to make the situation worse, he turned to leave.

This way, at least Grisha will see him as mature one. Though he still couldn’t resist the urge to glare at the man as he passed by.

Just because Grisha isn’t fine with it, doesn’t mean he’ll get a say anymore. After all...Eren was already an adult, so what they were doing wasn’t wrong.

It might be morally wrong to some, but to them it wasn’t. No matter how hard Grisha will try to influence Erens mind, it won’t work. Levi was sure that at the end of this, he’ll have Eren in his arms with or without Grishas approval. He’ll see to it himself.

Levi felt a hand grab him  just before exiting.

“Levi, please don’t leave me.” Erens eyes held so much worry in them, but they were also terrified. Scared that the raven would leave him for good.

“I have to go for now. I’ll talk to you later.” He tried to sound reassuring, but his hidden anger only made it seem strained and unbelievable. He then opened and slammed the door to a close.

Not even Eren could have stopped him for a second time. Since his dad was right behind him and pulled Eren away.

“Dad! Look what you did!” Eren shouted, finally ripping himself away from his dads grip.

“I have done nothing wrong. If he really ‘Loves’ you, then he will be a tough one to get rid of.” Grisha made a quote at the word love. As if that word meant nothing to him.

“Oh he will be. He and I will make sure that you’ll accept our relationship!”

“Easier said than done. Eren, you don’t know if this man has family somewhere else! He might be cheating on his own wife while lying straight into your face!”

“I don’t think he would cheat on them and openly show that to his other friends!”

“Fine! But what if he has a family, but was thrown out?! What if this family wants him back?! I’m sure someone like you, a temporary fling, would be  nothing compared to them.”

“That’s a lie! Levi would never do such a thing to me.”

“You’re being naive Eren!”

“I’m sure if you had gotten to know him, you would believe me that he’s not a bad person!”

“He’s a lawyer Eren! He’s very intelligent and could fake all his ‘affection’ to you because he simply wished to bed with you! His age even gives him an advantage on you!”

“You’re wrong! He would never manipulate and use me like that!”

“There is a reason why a man his age is still single! Think about it Eren. Usually men his age would be married and have a family. The only time that wouldn’t be true is, when they were doing something else than that. It usually means that they were up to no good and still are!”

“You’re lying! He wouldn’t! I know Levi.” Eren started towards his room. “I’m done with this conversation!”

Grisha was right behind as they both marched up the stairs. “You don’t know him! These things happen and I know by experience that being in a relationship with someone way older than you, might not be good!”

“Oh yeah? What experience could you possibly have?!”

“Your mother was dating someone 15 years older than her and almost got raped by him!!” Grisha shouted louder than usual.

There was a thick and heavy silence that followed, but when Grisha locked gazes with his son. He felt bad for telling his son such a gruesome truth.

“M-mom? Was...almost..” Eren was speechless and felt incredibly bad and shocked. Who could possibly want to do this? In his memories, his mother was beautiful and sweet. She didn’t deserve to fall victim to it, yet it almost happened.

“How? Why?” Was all he could say. Eyes still wide and lips trembling a little.

Grisha broke the eye contact by turning to look down. “I was on the streets passing by her house. I wanted to visit her and confess my feelings. That’s when I stumbled into the house and heard muffled screams. I got that son of a bitch off of her before he could take anymore clothes off of her. I beat him and threw out of the house.” Grishas fists clenched at the memory. “If it had been up to me, I would have killed him. Your mother stopped me though and told me that he’s not worth it.” Erens dad brought his gaze back up and stared deeply into his son's eyes. “I swore that day, to not let anything like that ever happen to anyone I care about. Especially to my family.”

“Dad I-” Eren wanted to apologize for not trying to think of how his dad feels about it. The brunet didn’t know that this situation would remind him of a previous memory, he would rather forget.

Not to mention that time when he walked in on them, it must have somehow triggered something in him.  “I’m sorry. I didn’t know.” He couldn’t bear to look at his father in the eye and glanced down.

Grisha cupped his sons cheek, bringing Erens gaze back up. “You remind me a lot of your mom. I don’t want to see that face full of terror again.” He pulled his son into a tight hug. “I don’t want to take away your happiness, but I also can’t accept it unless Levi somehow proves himself to me.”

“Dad...Levi isn’t that kind of person. Please believe me.”

His grip around his only family member tightened. “He might have been able to deceive you, but I won’t let him fool me.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was the part were the rape was mentioned. More like an attempted rape, but I don't care. Basically the same thing.  
> Hope you liked it! ^^
> 
> *whispers* I need a beta, anyone up for the job?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all for leaving such lovely kudos to my work and don't get me started on the comments. Just, I love you guys so much.
> 
> Oh and many thanks to my beta Lizzp23. She's a wonderful person, like seriously.

“Eren!” A blond bob shouted from across the corridor. He was walking towards the brunette, who was just about to enter his classroom.

“Armin!” Eren automatically turned towards his best friend and patiently waited for Armin to reach him.

Armin’s blonde hair framed his round face and accentuated his large, expressive blue-eyes and pudgy nose.

His best friend had gone through a growth spurt at the age of sixteen, making him taller from Eren by 1 cm. The brunette hated the fact that he was shorter than him. It was only a small difference, but it still kind of annoyed him. He wasn’t going to harp on it though.

Armin and the brunette had known each other since childhood, they met in kindergarten. They had a lot of fun there, but other kids were mean to Armin and constantly made fun of his obsession with reading.

The others had invited Eren to join them and get the ‘freak’. Armin had half expected for the brunet to do so. Because who wouldn’t want to have more than one friend and be popular and respected by others. It would be more fun playing games, have more people admire and care about as well.

Instead he found his friend still standing in front of him. The boy had told them that if he is heartless enough to leave a friend behind like this, then he’s no better than garbage.

Armin couldn’t have been more grateful for that simple gesture. He knew that he couldn’t take such a friend for granted. Therefore he always made sure to not let go of the people closest to him.  He made sure to always be there for them in their time of need.

“I was partying with the others. Man you missed out on a lot and I can’t wait to fill you in on this.” Armin beamed at the brunet.

“Whatever it is, I’m sure it must be something important to get you excited about telling me.” Eren returned the smile, but felt somewhat sad that he had missed the fun. Though he thought it wouldn’t matter because he was going to enjoy it with Levi. That didn’t turn out so well, now did it?

“What’s wrong?”

“Huh?”

“You look kind of upset.”

Eren guesses that his thought process must have shown in his eyes. Otherwise the smile should have been convincing enough. But Armin had once said that he mostly searches peoples eyes for emotions. He felt that their true feelings are more obvious that way.

“My yesterday sucked. I’ll tell you about it after you tell me what happened at the party that I didn’t attend, okay?”

“Okay..” The blond bob seemed reluctant to let it go, but he let Eren have his space.

“Good morning Eren.” A female voice came from behind Eren.

“Good morning Mikasa.”  He turned around to greet his other close friend.

She has chin-length black silky hair, eyes that are as calm as the night and a medium complexion. As always she wore the red scarf around her neck that he had given her, after the accident with her parents. Good thing is that her parents are still alive, but back then...the chances of their survival was slim.

Mikasa back then had felt cold in the hospital. She had no friends and the only person there with her, was the little stranger sitting right beside her. She didn’t know what had come over her, but she accidently let those words slip from her mouth.

Mikasa didn’t expect anything since she knew that nobody would help her to somehow regain warmth. She was aware already that the world is cruel and the chances of anybody showing kindness was pretty nonexistent.

Before she knew it, a warm scarf was wrapped around her neck. She had looked up, only to be met with the same boys face, who had sat right beside her. The boy had asked if it was better now and she simply nodded and let her tears fall.

Soon after the doctor came out and informed her that her parents survived the surgery and were going to be fine. The girl had thought of the scarf as a good luck charm, because before that she knew that they weren’t going to survive.

She wanted to thank the boy, but saw him leaving with the same doctor, who had saved her parents lives. At that moment she knew that she would meet him again and didn’t worry about losing the chance of thanking him.

That day, she swore to protect and cherish that boy, because he and his dad had given back her family.

“Why are you upset?”

“Not you too.” Eren groaned. “I’ll tell you both after Armin tells me what happened at the party, okay?”

She nodded, satisfied that she wasn’t going to be left out of news regarding her dear friend.

~***~

“I have a boyfriend...I’m sorry I didn’t tell you guys.” Was what Eren instantly blurted out, when he knew that Armin was done with his story.

“WHAT?” They both shouted.

“Sorry?”

“For how long?” Armin asked, intrigued at how long his friend had managed to keep it from them. The blond guessed that Eren had someone on his mind. If the dreamy looks he made when he spaced out were anything to go by. But he never thought that Eren was already dating someone.

“For three months.” He swiftly answered.

“And what does that have to do with yesterday?” Armin blinked at Eren, a puzzled look adorning his face.

“Did he break up with you?” Mikasa asked. Face venomous, ready to launch off and go kill that son of a bitch.

“No, he didn’t...I think...not yet. I don’t know actually.” Eren himself was also rather confused. He had tried to contact levi, but he hadn’t answered a single time. He worried that his father was right and Levi had indeed tried to use him.

“What do you mean?” Armin as always was fast to demand an answer.

“He hadn't said anything about what happened yesterday. I wouldn’t be surprised if he decided to leave me.”

“What happened?” Mikasa placing her hand on top of Erens. Trying to reassure him that she’ll be there to listen and help if required.

“My father had walked in on us almost doing the do, you know?”

They both nodded, silently telling him to go on.

“He was furious at first. It was more directed towards Levi since he wasn’t aware of me dating someone either. Of course I explained it to him and as usual he accepted it and calmed down.” Eren paused. Fully aware that he was leaving his friends hanging, but not sure either on how to tell them that Levi was older than him. Which was by the way, the main problem in his fathers eyes.

“That can’t be it, right? Go on with the story.” Armin was way too interested to let his friend back away now.

“My father asked him some simple questions, because he wanted to get to know him. Well, when he asked Levis age, he wasn’t pleased at all and was angry. He made Levi leave the house and never come near me again.” Eren gulped as he continued. “Levi hasn’t answered my calls or messages ever since and I’m worried that he’ll leave me.”

“Eren if he does break up with you, he didn’t love you in the first place.”  Armin stated before Mikasa could say anything.

Eren knew that both Mikasa and Armin were not ones to sugarcoat the truth. It made sense when Mikasa acted like that, but everyone would think that Armin would try to soften the blow. They would all be in for a surprise , because Armin doesn’t do such things despite his gentle nature.

“But if he does love you then I’m sure he’ll talk to you soon. He probably thought he was giving you space. Plus he didn’t want to create more problems for you the second your dad heard you talking to him.” Armin tried to reason. The blond wasn’t sure what Levi is like, so he didn’t know what the real reason for this kind of behaviour could be.

“Thanks Armin.”

“I’ll chop of his head off if you want me to.” Mikasa looked ready to kill any moment now.

“I hope it won’t be necessary because otherwise I might take you up on that offer.” Eren joked, perfectly aware that will never happen. He earned himself a smile and a laugh, which made his mood a little better as well.

~***~

“I’m home!” Eren shouted once he entered. He didn’t receive a reply which told him that dad had gone out to do something. Probably out shopping.

He entered the kitchen and found the tiny note on the fridge.

Definitely out shopping.

Once he concluded that, he went to his room when his phone suddenly went off, he took it out and saw a message from Levi.

From Levi.

_Hey hon, I hope I didn’t make you worry too much. Shitty glasses was in my home and had some news about one of the clients I was working with.  Apparently he had something important to tell me. I went over and heard the same bullshit like always. Didn’t get the chance to message you back, because as soon as my head met the pillow, I fell asleep._

To Levi.

_It’s okay. I just thought that you might break up with me. Found out why dad doesn’t like age gaps between people, who date. Long story short, it definitely didn’t help the way he found us when he came back from work. If anything, it might have made the image of you worse._

From Levi.

_I don’t plan on letting go of you just yet.  Your dad thinks I’m only in it for the sex?_

To Levi.

_Yep._

From Levi.

_Want to meet up somewhere? I’m in the coffee shop where we first met and went to our first date. I’ll be waiting at our favorite table._

To Levi.

_Coming!_

~***~

“Does your father know that you’re here meeting up with me?” Levi asked

“No. He wouldn’t let me take a step out of the house if he knew.” I sat down right next to Levi on the couch.

He moved his arm behind the brunette and pulled Eren closer while the he  in turn wrapped his arms around the ravens stomach.  He then lightly pecked his lover on the lips before taking a sip from his tea.

“I guess he wouldn’t.” He mumbled.

They stayed like this for a while, talking about how their day went and making jokes with each other. They also tried to come up with ideas on how to convince Erens dad that Levi isn’t going to use him.

Until Eren decided to throw his legs onto Levi’s so that it almost looked like he was sitting on the man's lap. Except his ass is still on the couch. He put his hands around Levi’s neck and pulled the raven into a sweet kiss.

This probably was their favorite place to hang out if not in anyones home. Simply because this was private enough and mostly inhabited by other gay people. Almost like a gay bar, but this was a coffee shop.

Levi pulled back first stating that he needed to put his cup away. Eren reluctantly let him do so, patiently waiting for Levi to return to their previous activity.  Which the raven did, but this time tongue was involved. Levi brought his other hand behind Erens head,  so he could deepen the kiss.

They heard someone cough loudly behind them and as soon as they turned around, they found Grisha standing there. Glaring intensely at the hands that were touching his son again and at the person they belonged to.

“Dad? How did you find us here?” Erens shock and confusion was evident on his face  as he was white as a sheet.  The way his voice carried was also a hint of what he felt.

“I remembered that you once told me that this was your favorite place to be. Plus you were supposed to be home, but I didn’t find you there. I already had an idea into whose arms you had fled to.” Grisha pointed at the man, who was still holding onto Eren. “We’re going home.”

Grisha went to grab his sons arm. He would forcefully drag the brunette out, if he had to. But before he got a hold of it, it was slapped away by none other than Levi himself.

“Eren is 18 now, so he doesn’t have to listen to every demand you make. You can give him advice, but nothing else.” Levi let in a pause to give the man the iciest glare he could muster. “Yesterday I left without a fight because I was in your territory. So in short, the moment I was unwelcome, I had to leave no matter what I had to say.” He tightened his grip around Eren and continued. “You have no power here Grisha since this place is owned by someone I know. We can end this the same way like yesterday. Only this time, you’ll be the one to walk out of here, not me **and** without Eren.”

Levi was determined to not let Grisha have all the power or else he really would not have a chance to keep Eren for himself. “I can assure you that as soon as we’re done spending time together, he’ll be returned to you unharmed.”

“I advise you to leave now, before I have to make you. We don’t want any unnecessary attention, do we?”

Grisha was shaking with rage. He hated the man so much right now. How dare he talk to him like that? How dare he manipulate him like that? This man had no right to lecture him.

But as he said he had no rights there. Eren seemed unwilling to go and trying to convince him now would cost him time. Time he didn’t have, so instead of making a fool out of himself, he left.

He’ll make sure to drill it into Eren to never go to this man again. He won’t let that man win this battle. His son doesn’t deserve a manipulative fucker like him. Levi had just shown his true colors. He had somehow bewitched his son into thinking that this man truly cares about him.

In that coffee shop, he remembered wanting to shout that if Eren wouldn’t come with him right now, he’ll throw his son out. But that would have been too cruel.  Not to mention the fact that it would have actually worked in Levi’s favor. Plus he didn’t want to sink so low and start manipulating his own flesh and blood, into acting the way he desired.

Damn you Levi Ackerman. I’ll make sure to get my son out of the undesirable tight grip! He will not let Levi corrupt his son and turn Eren against him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update tomorrow. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't thank you all enough for just reading this. Seriously, you're all amazing!

“Won’t dad hate you more for this?” Worry crept in each and every single word Eren spoke. “What if he throws me out of the house?” Eren’s grip on Levi’s collar tightened .

“He probably will, but I can’t let him have it his way all the time.” Levi pinched the bridge of his nose . “He won’t kick you out.”

“How do you know?”

“He’s too fond of you. Plus that would push you further into my arms.”

“Oh...It’s also probably because I’m his last family member and his only child”

“Probably.”

~***~

As Eren entered his home, he expected his father to come flying out of the living room and start yelling at him. That didn’t happen though so he hurried to his room.

He had finished his homework at school, so it was now time to have fun. He flopped down onto the bed, enjoying the softness of it. He then sat up and reached for his laptop to play some games.

Before he started, he took a quick peek at the clock and found it was already 20:00 (8 PM). Time sure does fly by while having fun.

He played and chatted with some of his online friends. Some of them are his real life friends like that stupid horseface or Connie and Reiner. But mostly playing the unknown online friends.

Sadly his euphoria didn’t last for long because soon enough his father walked in and wanted to ‘talk’ with him.

“I’m not going to stop meeting up with him.” Eren said immediately, knowing full well what this was all about.

“I know you won’t listen to me, but that’s only because you’re too headstrong .”  Grisha said as he sat down on Erens bed. “But won’t you consider the fact that he wants to turn you against me?” Grisha stared at Eren and waited for his son to spare a quick glance at him. This way Grisha knew that he had the brunettes attention. Otherwise he would basically ignore everything he had to say.

Eren did indeed peek in his father's direction. Waiting for him to continue.

“Didn’t you see how he used his own friends against me, just so I would leave you two alone? If he uses that on me, I don’t want to know what he’ll do to you.” There was a pause in what he had just said. Grisha was trying to find any kind of realization dawning on Eren, but there was nothing. “If he gets tired of you, he’ll probably throw you away like some garbage. Maybe he even will-”

“Dad stop. He’s not a bad person, I swear. Why don’t you trust me?” Eren cut his dad off, not wanting to hear the same shit over and over again.

“I trust you, but not him.”

“...”

Grisha knew that now was the time to leave. Pushing any further would only aggravate him and make him explode. Eren had always been bad tempered so it wouldn’t come as a surprise when he suddenly explodes during a peaceful argument.

~***~

A new day had arrived and Levi told him that he has a free that day, but will be helping out a friend in their work. Eren knows where it is and heads towards it. He had good news to deliver and he couldn’t wait to tell Levi.

Because Eren was one of the top 5 students in the school, he had gotten an invitation from a college he had wanted to attend all along. They also had promised to make sure he would get a good scholarship, once he entered their school. Which means his father wouldn’t have to pay as much as he originally thought.

Levi will definitely be proud of his achievement, he just knows he will.

As he turned the last corner, he saw Levi standing outside the coffee shop, hugging someone tightly. A woman was in his arms and a child was embracing the ravens leg. The woman was shaking, probably crying. Levis expression was soft and was focused on her alone.

His heart dropped as he didn’t recognise her at all. Suddenly he remembered the words his father spoke.

_What if he has a family, but was thrown out?_

_What if this family wants him back?_

Eren shook his head and tried to reason with himself. Levi doesn’t have a family. And even if he did, Levi wouldn’t leave him just because his family wants him back, right?

That woman must be trying to get him back because she can’t handle herself.  But Eren won’t just let Levi go. He will remind Levi that he’s with him now and Eren will not let his lover get away that easily. She’s probably voodooing him, thus the reason why the raven looks happy.

Anger had overtaken him. The urge to go there and scream at the woman to stop hugging him like the raven was her husband, was huge. Eren started towards the pair, but before he could make anymore than two steps, another sentence jumped back into his memory.

_I’m sure someone like you, a temporary fling, would be nothing compared to them._

He stopped and stared wide eyed as Levi kept his focus on her. The brunette saw the affection in his eyes and couldn’t deny that he seemed happy.

_…..a temporary fling..._

His breath hitched and his legs start to back away. Back behind the wall to hide there. His back hit the wall harshly, as he stood there frozen.

He wanted to go and confront him, but couldn’t do it. The sight of a family reuniting and Levi’s soft and affectionate gaze being directed to someone else other than him, had shook his resolve.

He took a quick peek again and saw the woman in tears, smiling towards Levi as he was crouched down hugging the child.

No! He’ll go there and pretend like he suspected nothing. He won’t say a thing until he sees Levi’s reaction to his presence.

So he came around the corner and headed straight for them. Determined to find out whether or not he was making assumptions too fast. He will confirm which ever one is true and deal with it later.

“Eren!” Levi shouted his name, not looking even the slightest bit troubled at the brunettes presence. Eren’s got his hopes up since now there was a high chance of the previous idea turning to be false.

Oh god please let him be wrong. He never thought he would ever think like that.

“Hey.” He greeted his lover, silently pleading that Levi wouldn’t stop him from letting him simply hug the man.

Levi thankfully, didn’t resist it at all. In fact, he welcomed the gesture and pecked his cheeks as a bonus.

“Oh dear, I never thought that you would ever  openly show affection to someone. He must be someone special to get you to act like that.” The petite lady giggled as she playfully slapped Levi’s shoulder.

“Shut up Petra and let me introduce you to each other.”

“Right right, sorry.”

“Eren, this is Petra. She and I were good friends, but after she married Oluo, they left the state to live somewhere else. This is our first time seeing each other in three years. ” He explained “I’ve taken care of their shitty little kid before. The first time was a disaster.”

“That’s only because you had no idea how to change a diaper.” Petra off handedly commented.

“You never told me that these things don’t use the toilet.” Levi tried to defend himself, but it was pointless.

“That should have been obvious, don’t try to make excuses.”

Levi then started to give a brief introduction to Petra, but all Eren could feel was relief. He was in the wrong. Levi didn’t have a family who wanted him back. Reflecting back on his previous thoughts, he was glad he didn’t go through with his first plan. Man that would have been embarrassing. Thank god he didn’t go through with it.

Eren let out a sigh,  his body relaxing. He didn’t realize he was so tense.

“Eren?”

“Huh?”

“You spaced out while looking like you just released a giant shit. Everything alright?”

“Ah yeah, sorry.”

Levi regarded Eren, trying to figure out what could have possibly caused his younger lover to become so stiff. The raven was sure that the brunette was troubled with something and would tell him as soon as they were alone.

But it seemed like the problem vanished into thin air as the brunettes figure relaxed, which only served to confuse him further.

“So you’re the one Hanji has been constantly blabbering about. I heard that Levi is much happier these days. I hope you don’t plan on leaving him soon, he seems to really love you.” Petra commented with a smile dancing on her lips.

She then closed the gap between Eren and herself to whisper something into his ear. “I can see what Hanji meant when she said that he’s completely bewitched by you. I mean, the way he looks at you could melt anyones heart.” She giggled and moved away from the boy.

“Thank you.” Eren was thankful for what she said. That way he knew that even others could see the affection Levi holds towards him. The only one who couldn’t see it was his father. And he’s the one who needs convincing. But they will achieve that one way or another.

The only question was, how to do it and how long would it take.

“Well I’ll have to get going now or Oluo will come here himself. Just so he could make sure that me and our daughter are okay.”

“It was nice seeing you again.” Levi said and went in for a hug.

“I’ll miss hearing your shit jokes once we return to France.”

“You can read plenty of them on the internet.”

“But hearing you say it makes it so much better.” She separated herself from him and then went to give a hug to the brunette.

“I would love to hear from you as well. Make sure to ask Levi for my contact info, okay?”

“Alright.” He agreed, finding the woman pleasant. He was sure that he wouldn’t regret or mind talking to her again.

“No, don’t.” Levi hissed as Eren gave him a confused look. “She is just as crazy as Hanji. She just hides it better. They’re both fans of boys love”

Eren then stared at Petra in horror as she only winked at him. Making him want to inch away from her. But he stood still, too afraid of offending her.

“Rude!” She faked offense as she slapped Levi on the shoulder. Petra then took her daughters hand and proceeded to walk away. She waved at the two males, mouthing a ‘bye’ to them as she turned her head back to the road in front of her.

They returned the gesture before locking eyes with one another.

“Why were you so nervous?” Levi asked instantly.

“It was nothing.”

“Liar your ears are red.”

“I’m not lying.” Eren covered his ears instantly, frantically looking around. He locked gazes with his lover again and saw the man glaring at him. Not buying his bullshit. “Ok I was, but it doesn’t matter anymore.” He tried to elaborate without giving out too much information. He really doesn’t want to admit that he had thought that Levi was going to break up with him. Or the fact that he was jealous of Petra for a moment.

Those thoughts had been quickly washed away once he walked up to them and waited calmly for an explanation. Which really turned out to be the best way to act in that situation because he didn’t embarrass himself in front of anyone. His hot headedness usually does exactly that.

Good thing he learned to control himself for the most part. He still acts without thinking most of the time, but sometimes he thinks before he acts. It’s a good start right?

“Oh I get it.” Levi said while smirking like he’d just won the lottery.

“What?”

“Eren, I love you and only you. I don’t have eyes for anybody else and never will.”

Maybe he didn’t get the whole picture after all?

“You can rest assure that I don’t have a family anywhere either. I didn’t fuck just anybody and when I did have sex, I wore a condom. I’m gay as well shit head. I don’t swing both ways like you do.”

Okay, he did understand...shit. Just his luck.

“I’m proud of you though. Instead of running away or right away causing a scene, you handled the situation more calmly than expected.” Levi was praising his younger lover, because that shows that he was capable of making rational decisions in emotional situations.

“Uh thanks?”

“It’s a compliment you dumb fuck. ” He smiled at Eren. It was rare for him, but that was just because this shitty asshole in front of him deserves it. Levi can’t help, but smile.

The raven reached out his hand and gently caressed Erens cheeks. He did a few strokes while staring up at his lover.

So soft.

Eren then placed his hand onto the ravens and nuzzled into Levi’s hand.

“Your hand is soft and it smells good.”

“Of course it’s soft, I use hand cream everyday. Sometimes even baby lotion if I run out of the others.”

“Why the fuck do you have baby lotion.” Eren started to laugh hard and had to separate himself from the hand. He didn’t imagine his boyfriend putting cream onto himself.

“Shut up, it’s not funny.”

“Oh wait, you said others. How many do you have?”

“About seven.”

“I can’t believe you. Why would you need so many?” Eren kept on howling even tears started to prickle at the corners of his eyes. He clutched his stomach as laughter kept erupting from him.

Levi smacked his lovers shoulder. It was a playful gesture that wasn’t meant to really harm him. “Shut the fuck up. I just want to smell good without using perfumes.”

“I guess that would make sense.” Eren started to calm down, but seems like Levi had other ideas as he quickly moved his fingertips against Eren’s sides. More laughter started to escape the brunettes throat. He tried to shove him away, but it was useless.

“Stop you asshole!” He shouted between his giggles.

“Not happening, your desperate attempts at trying to get away and your squealing are music to my ears.”

“Levi~!” Eren whined, but couldn’t suppress his chuckles. “I hate you!”

Even Levi was grinning like an idiot as he kept on hugging his boyfriend from behind and bringing out those delightful sounds.

Little did they know that someone was watching them from afar...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way guys, this is not taking place in America, it's in europe and that's all I have to say. I'm sorry that this chapter was posted later than usual, but I hope you all will still enjoy it. Thank you all so much for reading and many hugs to the ones who comment on my fic. You're all wonderful.

Grisha was walking in the city, trying to find his little boy among the crowds. He knew that he had run off to that man again. He can’t help but feel worried for his son. Yes he should put more faith in him and his choices. But he couldn’t bring himself to just blindly accept and trust that Levi won’t do something to hurt his son.

The problem is, its difficult to find someone in this big of a city, especially when you don’t know where they could have gone to. He had already checked the coffee shop and didn’t find him there.

Then he heard a familiar voice shout.

“Stop you asshole!”

Grisha turned towards the direction it was coming from and headed there. He was prepared to beat the living crap out of Levi. He stopped in his tracks when he saw his son in said man’s arms, giggling like a maniac. He saw the way the raven was smiling and how he looked at Eren. The ravens hands were on Erens stomach, obviously the cause of his sons laughter.

“Levi~!” His son tried to get out of the situation, but the man was stronger and had a good grip on the squirming brunette. “I hate you!”

Those words held no real venom in those words, his laughter softening them immensely.

Grishas heart melted a little at the sight. They seemed happy together and the scene was too innocent, too realistic and genuine for it all to be fake.

Levi had finally stopped and let Eren rest for a bit, but he kept holding the brunette in his arms and soon enough, the younger went in for a hug.

He decided not to interfere this time as that would mean ruining the mood and he didn’t want to be the cause of that smile disappearing.

He left the scene, wondering if he had been a little too cruel to Levi. He shook his head. No he wasn’t cruel, he was just protecting his son from possible evil.

Even though that man really likes his son, it doesn’t mean that it’s not just a temporary feeling. Maybe he’s enjoying it as much as possible before cutting to the chase and getting what he wants. Just so he could leave his son behind and pretend it never happened. That short happiness isn’t going to stop him yet. It will take more than that.

~***~

“Eren, why are you here anyway?” Levi pulled away a little, just so he could look his beloved in the eyes.

“Oh yeah! I wanted to tell you about the wonderful news.”

“What news?”

“The college I want to enter after high school invited me to attend their school” Eren beamed down at Levi with the brightest smile he could muster.

“That’s great Eren. ”

“ When I decide to enter their school instead of some other, they would make sure that I would be one of the people to receive a stipendium! They would give me it with a blink of an eye.” Eren was completely enraptured by the idea.

“How much will you earn monthly?”

“60 euros! Plus the fact that me and my dad will apply  for a grant that is meant for single parent or low income families. The original budget would be 32 euros, but if not many people apply for it, then it could be over 100 euros.” Eren explained, counting the numbers on how much he will earn from just entering that college. “I’m also going to get one of the free places where I don’t have to pay a single cent for my  education.” Eren started to jump up and down in Levis arms.

Levi loves seeing Eren rant and act like a kid who just earned a lollypop for their hard work. It was quite amusing and he loved every second of it.

Normally this kind of behaviour would have annoyed the living crap out of him, but Eren has been the exception for everything that usually irritated him.

Instead he found all those traits extremely endearing and cute. Making it difficult for Levi not to want to eat the young man alive or smother him with his affection.

“Not to mention we live in a country where we get free lunch, so that’s an extra plus. That will definitely lessen the expenses on my dad.” Eren was too hyped up to notice how much he was ranting now.

“And I heard that students that attend that school get take driving classes at a lower cost as well. I can learn how to drive without having to spend more than normal. I’m still not really sure how it works, but its what I have heard.” Eren was pulled down for a quick peck on the lips. He stared deeply into the ravens eyes, waiting for the man to say something.

“You’re too cute for your own good, shit head.”

“But you love this shit head right here.”

“Yes, I adore you to no end and I don’t care how cheesy this might sound, but fuck..I don’t know how I have lived so long without you in my life. You’re my little sunshine that never ceases to make my days brighter.”

“And you're my grumpy old man, who somehow manages to endure my stubborn nature and I couldn’t think of anyone I’d rather have standing beside me. You don’t know the effect you have on me. My heart skips a beat every time I see you.” Eren looked into Levis eyes, putting all his heart into the words he was speaking. “I don’t think I would be capable of functioning anymore if you left me.”

“Fuck that sounds so corny.”

“You started it and you ruined the mood.” Eren slapped the ravens shoulder playfully.

“What mood and what is it with people today needing to slap my shoulder? I will have bruises all over it tomorrow.” Levi rubbed his shoulder for a bit before returning his hand behind Erens back.

“Oh come on, I didn’t even hit that hard.” The brunette rolled his eyes. “Maybe the shoulder is having a bad day? Want me to blow on it?”

“Fuck no and oh yeah?” Levi raised his right hand and slapped the brunette's shoulder.

The brunette let out a yelp at the pain.  “I didn’t hit that hard!” He pouted.

“Yes you did, don’t you even dare deny it.”

“Did not.”

“Did too.”

“Nu uh”

“Uh huh”

“Did not ten times.”

“Did too ten times two.”

“Did not from zero to infinity.”

“Did too from minus infinity to infinity.”

“Fuck you.”

“That was the plan.” Levi smirked at the now blushing Eren.

“Levi~! You can’t say those kind of things with a straight face! Plus we’re out in public.”

“Do I look like I give shit? It’s their problem for listening in the first place.”

“Let me see.” Eren then stared deeper into Levis eyes and searched them for the answer. “I’m sorry to tell you this, but you totally do.”

“You saw wrong then, because that isn’t true.”

“Oh, so that’s why you’re face doesn’t show much emotion. It’s because you’re too busy with thinking on how to get shits out of your system.” Eren concluded.

“Fuck you asshole.” Levi already saw where this was going so he shut him up with a kiss.

“Maybe later, hm?”

“But I wanted to-” Levis finger was on the brunettes, shushing whatever he wanted to say.

“Let’s go over to my place? That way we’ll be in private for more explicit activities. Which reminds, I still didn’t get to fuck your ass properly.”

“Let’s not try to go there today, I don’t feel like being fucked into the mattress. Plus I really want to be able to walk home without limping the whole way.”

“I understand, but that doesn’t mean I can’t kiss you like there is no tomorrow, right?”

“Okay, let’s get to your place before little children start hearing you talk about that” Eren was flustered to no end as he broke the hug and made his way towards the ravens home.

Levi was quick to follow and as soon as he got beside Eren, he slapped the brunettes ass hard. The younger one yelped and then glared at the other, a light blush dusting his cheeks as he rubbed the abused butt cheek. Levi only smirked as he took a hold of his lovers hand and tugged the younger one with him.

~***~

“Dad! I’m home!” Eren shouted, he was sure that his father would rush out of somewhere and ask where he was and why he didn’t tell him. But he was met with silence, making him wonder if his dad was still out somewhere.

He entered the kitchen and saw his dad sitting at the kitchen table a frowning.

“Dad?” He was unsure on how to act, so he just ended up standing in the middle of the room. Facing his father expectantly, but his dad didn’t even acknowledge his presence. He was more concentrated on his cup of coffee, thinking hard about something.

“Dad?” Eren walked towards his father waving his hand in front of Grisha.

Grisha jumped and then looked up to see his son standing in front of him, staring down with a worried glance.

“You okay?”

“Yeah..”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.” Grisha nodded at the pot. “I made food, go eat. I’m sure you’re hungry.”

Eren was unsure if he should keep on asking or just let it be. His father would space out like that only when something was bothering him, but Eren also knew that his dad could sometimes hold it in himself for weeks or even months before finally admitting what he had been troubled with.

He sighed and proceeded to go and get the soup that his father made and sat down at the table. He slurped his meal for a while until his dad decided to talk.

“Eren...” Grisha breathed out.

“Yes?” Eren wasn’t sure what to expect since his father seemed a bit off.

“Why won’t you stop meeting him? I’m sure that you have noticed something in his actions that is suspicious.”

“I told you dad, he isn’t that kind of a person!” Eren spat out, angry  and frustrated for always having to repeat the same thing.

Of course it would be about him dating Levi. Lately they barely talked about anything else and now he was irritated beyond belief.

“Do you have any arguments other than Levi not being that kind of person? It’s getting old.” Grisha commented, tired of hearing the same thing over and over again.

“Do you have anything else to do other than constantly asking me to stop meeting up with Levi or stopping me from seeing him?” Eren glared at his dad.

“Yes I do. In fact I’m working in a hospital and earning a lot of money from it as well. Money that can buy things like food, clothes, school stuff for you and so on.” Grisha argued.

“I meant if you had anything else to do in your free time?” Eren spoke through gritted teeth.

“Yes and that is making sure that my son isn’t getting himself into trouble that could be avoided and taking care of the house.”

Eren stood up and slammed his hands against the table. “Being with Levi doesn’t mean I’m getting myself into trouble.” The brunette was seething with rage.

“Oh yes it does and you don’t know anything about that man. Otherwise you could have given me a better reason to why he’s not a ‘bad’ person?” Grisha copied Eren and stood up as well.

The brunette clenched his fists and scowled at his father.

He saw that his son was at a loss of words, seeing as he didn’t even look at him. “That’s why he has to prove himself to me.”

“How can Levi prove himself when you’re not even giving him a chance?! You’re not even trying to get to know him! All you’ve been doing is trying to separate us!!” Eren screamed at his dad. He was too angry to even think of lowering his voice so that those passing by wouldn’t overhear them. Even though the chances of that happening are very low, because they were living in a small village 6 km from the city.

No, he didn’t care. Let them know. At least then whoever might have wanted to visit will stay out. This was between him and his dad and he wasn’t going to back down this time.

He needed to know that there was a limit to everything. He was sure that the way he glared and gritted his teeth at his father would have made anyone else back away.

“You’re right.”

Erens face morphed into one of surprise and shock. Usually they would both be stubborn, till the other would grow tired and then go to sleep. But this time his dad gave up sooner than usual which was unexpected.

“You’re right.” His dad repeated the words and fell back on the seat.

“I should probably at least give him a chance.”  Grisha stared down at his hands, but then moved his gaze back up and lock it with his son. “Sorry, I’ll try to get to know him.”

“I don’t understand, what suddenly changed.” Eren was truly confused. Something was definitely different about his father, but he couldn’t quite pinpoint what it was.

Grisha stood back up and walked towards his son. Eren followed his every move. Probably still trying to figure out what was with the sudden change of heart. Grisha wasn’t going to tell him the reason either. “I’m tired, I’ll be in my bedroom if you need anything.” He ruffled the brunettes hair and then left Eren standing there with a worried face.

He will have to get to know this Levi guy on a personal level, otherwise Eren will never stop arguing with him. Just because he doesn’t know him, his son keeps on rejecting everything he says.

He’ll find a reason to doubt that man’s intentions towards his son and if not, then he’ll unfortunately have to accept them being together. That doesn’t mean he still can’t keep an eye on him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betad by none other than the lovely Lizzp23! She's the best beta I could have ever asked for, like seriously.
> 
> I'll update as soon as possible. (Maybe not tomorrow)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many thank yous to all of you!!!
> 
> Next chapter I'll probably need to add new tags...

“Hey, do you want to come over?” Eren had called Levi to invite him over.

“To your home? What are you nuts, hon? Your dad hates my guts”

“No I’m not insane, I swear. We were arguing yesterday and he suddenly agreed that he should to get to know you.” The brunette tried to explain. “I don’t know why the sudden change of heart, but we should use this chance, yeah?”

“Are you sure this isn’t a trick?”

“Definitely not. His words were genuine.”

“Okay okay, I understand.”

“So are you coming over or not?”

“I am, don’t worry. See you there.”

~***~

Eren was in the kitchen, preparing for a cooking match with his dad. The one who made the best food for todays dinner would win. The judge was going to be none other than Levi.

“Are you ready to lose old man?” Eren asked his dad. They were standing at the table, ready to launch as soon as the timer went off.

“If you don’t end up being the loser yourself.” Grisha laughed at his sons attempts.

The timer went off, signaling them that they were allowed to begin their cook off.

“We’ll see who will be the loser and it definitely isn’t going to be me!” Eren shouted as he took out his ingredients to start making lasagna. Grisha also gathered  his ingredients to start making mashed potatoes with steak.

The loser would have to chop the wood that would last them through the next winter. The only source of heat in their home was a fireplace. Which meant that they would have to get the wood from the surrounding forest and chop it themselves.

They don’t buy the wood from anyone if they can get it for free. It’s a good exercise once in a while, but it’s also a nuisance.

“I can’t believe we’re having a cook off. There goes my manly pride.” The brunette commented while grinning like an idiot.

“We can make it manlier if we smash things and throw everything around carelessly.” Grisha replied offhandedly.

“Dad~!  We might break something like that. Not to mention the mess we would make out of the kitchen.”

“We are men Eren, not housewifes. We have to do everything with our muscles and messily.” Grisha joked.

“But we will have a guest over tonight.”

“You already sound like the perfect housewife Eren. You sure you’re not a woman?”

“Shut up, I only said that because Levi has high standards for cleanliness.”

“Aww, I really hoped that I had a daughter.”

“Fuck you too dad!”

“Eww no Eren. I wouldn’t do such hideous things with my own flesh and blood.”

Eren went red as a tomato and threw a towel at his father. “Dad! That’s disgusting.”

Grisha skillfully dodged it while laughing at his own inappropriate joke. He then proceeded with preparing the food.

“I can’t believe you said that.”

~***~

The doorbell rang and Eren hurried to let their guest in. He forgot that he had still his apron on. The kitchen was a complete mess after they finished so the cleaning took extra time.

By the time they finished Eren had forgot that he still had the pink apron on. He was sixteen when he realised that he was into men and at the same year confessed it to his dad. His father gave him the pink apron for his 17  birthday as a joke.

Saying that when he marries a man then he would make the perfect housewife. And he could cook all the meals for the other person in that apron. Eren had argued with his dad about being the wife.

He assured his father that he was going to be the man, but Grisha had only waved him off. Stating that he doesn’t believe him because he totally looks like the one who’s going to bottom. That earned his dad and angry scowl and a pillow to the face courtesy of Eren

Grisha then proceeded to take out another pink apron, this one a bit larger. Grisha said that Eren should cheer up because they are going to wear matching outfits. He joked that they both could pretend like they were housewives and chat about how they found a cute pair of shoes in a market while cooking shit for themselves.

Eren smacked his father on the shoulder while shouting that he had gone completely insane. He was also laughing hard at the stupid gesture, stating that they were both manly men, not housewives.

Eren naturally refused to wear it at first. Sticking with his “manly” ones. But those were quickly thrown away. Why? Because Grisha wanted him to wear that pink shit really bad.

Well, Grisha won that battle as the pink apron had somehow become his favorite one. But that was the last time Eren would tell his dad, that he didn’t care what he was going to get him as a birthday gift.

“Welcome!” Eren threw the door open and flung himself into Levi’s arms. They soon separated and entered the house.

“What’s with that outfit?” Levi pointed at the apron, silently enjoying the view.

“Oh, we didn’t want to get our clothes dirty.”

“Wait you said we, as in.. your dad is also wearing that shit?”

“Well, he probably already took it off.”

“Oh..good then, because I totally didn’t feel like seeing your dad wear one as well. That would have ruined the image for me.”

“Can’t you just say that you love seeing my son in it? Not the most honest, I see.”Grisha glared at Levi before heading towards their dining room. Silently gesturing them to follow him.

“Fuck.” Levi cursed under his breath. He was already earning negative points in Erens fathers eyes. This wasn’t supposed to go this way.

“You can still impress him somehow. I mean we still have the whole dinner ahead of us.” Eren tried to reassure Levi that this wasn’t the end of the world.

“Right.”

~***~

“So Levi, which of the two meals will we have? There are two little pieces of each. Enough to make a decision without getting full.” Grisha placed two small plates in front of Levi before moving away, smiling down at the man, albeit that expression was rather forced.

“Why me?”

“Because Eren and I had a little cook off and we made an agreement that whoever wins won’t have to chop the wood.” Grisha explained while patiently waiting for the midget to take a bite and give them his opinion. He was also hoping Levi would choke on their food and die, but that wasn’t anything anybody needed to know.

Levi complied, seeing as both of them stared at him expectantly. He tasted the lasagna and felt his mouth water as his taste buds went crazy from the taste of it. The good thing was that his face didn’t betray any of his emotions.

The next thing he ate was also delicious and it really was hard for Levi to make a decision like this. If only he knew which one belonged to Eren, that would be great.

But this is a fair competition, thus the reason why he had to make a decision based on taste alone.

“The lasagna was good. I want it to be served for tonights dinner.”

“Yes!” Eren jumped up and down. “You lose old fart.”

“What did you just call your own father? And I’m not old. By the way, you’re still acting like a woman. Some things truly never change.”

“Sorry, but you’ll have to chop wood alone and what do you mean by me acting like a woman? I’m a manly man.”

Grisha raised an eyebrow at his son. “You were hopping up and down with a pink apron on  just a moment ago.”

Eren looked down and quickly ripped it away and then sat down with a blush decorating his cheeks. He reached out his hand and took a hold of Levi’s.

“I’ll go get the lasagna. You two better not do anything while I’m gone.” Grisha pointed at them both before glaring at Levi in particular.

Levi let out a sigh. “Are you two always acting like this?”

“Yeah, kind of, but these past few days we haven’t had this much fun because you were our main topic. Long story short, it wasn’t pretty.”

“Sorry.” Levi didn’t want to be the reason for the father and son not getting along. “You’re lucky to have a father like that.” Levi commented as he pulled the hand that was holding his, into his lap. The raven played with the fingers as he stared down at them.

“What do you mean?” Eren turned himself fully towards Levi and the raven did so as well.

“At least he’s not like my dad, who was constantly an asshole and absent all the time. My mother was there for me, but she died when I was 21. I was an adult already so it wasn’t like she left me in my fathers care.” Levi then raised Eren’s hand to his lips and kissed it gently. “Good thing is that I never had to see his shitty face again. He could be buried six feet under by now for all I know.” The raven stared at Eren lovingly. “But your dad wants to make sure you’re safe and hasn’t rejected for who you are.”

“I’m sorry.” Eren had stared down at their interlaced hands. ”Yes, I’m truly lucky. I even have a boyfriend who  loves me the way I am. I don’t know how I deserved to have someone like you beside me.”

“Oh no, stop with that sappy shit. I don’t want to feel like I’m acting in shitty rom-com.” Levi, despite his harsh words, leaned in to kiss those sweet lips. “I love you fuck face.”

“I love you too Levi” Eren smiled softly at the raven. Adoring the mans features and feeling his heart beat fast.

“I hope I’m not disturbing anything important. I brought the food and we should probably start eating before it gets cold.” Grisha snapped the two love birds out of their daze back into reality.

He can’t deny that he approved of the way the raven looked at his son, like he was the most precious person in the world. It melted his heart again, even when he didn’t want to admit it. He’ll probably never say that out loud, unless the situation really called for it.

He also had over heard the little talk they had. Those two really don’t notice anything when they’re left alone. Not even that they aren’t so alone anymore.

Grisha also noticed how happy and relaxed his son was. That idiot would probably willing to take a bullet for Levi and not regret it for second. His sons words sounded so sincere and filled with love.

He can’t help, but want to see how their relationship blooms. At this rate he’ll lose the battle, but at least he’ll know that not just anyone was holding his sons hand. It would be someone, who truly cared.

The whole entire dinner Levi was trying hard to be liked by Grisha, but not hard enough that he changed everything. He didn’t want alter his personality and put on a front to be accepted.

Grisha appreciated the fact that levi was trying to be nicer, but not fake. That way, he got to know the Levi that Eren knew.

That night, Levi and Grisha got better along than the other past days which was a big step for them.

Grisha was still doubting the man's intentions, considering the circumstances they had to meet in. Adding the time where he was forced to leave without his son with him, lets just say he had reasons to be concerned .

In conclusion, he still will keep an eye on him, but the next time Eren were to meet up with Levi, he wouldn’t go after his son and try and take him back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was betad by the lovely Lizzp23!! I don't know what I would do without you!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh well this took a darker turn. Honestly I had to rewrite this stupid chapter 3 times. In the first try, I wasn't satisfied, because it just felt extremly off. The second time my beta said it was rushed and after I read it over myself, I found that she was right. Now it's much better.  
> Oh and this chapter is longer than usual.

Eren was invited,by his friends, to a party  that was in the city. He had agreed to go with them because Levi was going to be busy most of the night. He informed his dad of his plans and he agreed to let Eren have his fun. Before Eren left he heard Grisha shouting at him to be back before 5 o’clock in the morning.

The clock showed that it was already 19:12. Those guys are late again. They were supposed to come pick him up at 19:00 and then head out to the party together. Oh well, more time for him to get ready.

Eren was startled by the honking coming from outside. That was probably them. The brunette quickly rushed out and greeted his friends before jumping in and making himself comfortable.

Unfortunately he had to sit right next to horseface again. He doesn’t understand how he always manages to get a seat near that asshole. He suspects that his  friends are doing this on purpose, but unfortunately lacks evidence to back up his suspicions.

The rest of the ride passed by quickly enough, although some form of bickering did go on between him and Jean. But that wasn’t enough to ruin the night .

They got completely wasted but the brunette enjoyed every second of it. He and his friends were having so much fun. He felt like he had been missing out on so much lately.

He was glad that he agreed to go out with them. He had so much to catch up on that it was hard to memorise all the shit.

They laughed and made jokes all night while some of them danced their asses off on the dance floor.

He soon lost track of time. But he felt like now was a good time to head back. His need of sleep was greater than he thought.

Eren was supposed to get a ride back home, but seeing as Marco disappeared somehow, the brunette decided to walk back. That probably wasn’t the smartest idea, considering the state he was in.

He was so tired and felt like he could collapse any moment now. But he had one thing on his mind and that was getting home. He wondered if he could make it back before his dad started to worry?

He wasn’t sure, because he had lost all track of time and his coordination skills are the worst when drunk.

He looked around a little before finally letting out a sigh. He was lost, fuck. He needed to call his dad and ask him for help.

Eren searched for his phone and found it in his pocket. He tried to dial his fathers number as fast as he could, but due to the state he was in, it was kind of impossible.

He probably looked like an idiot with his finger pointing while staring with narrowed eyes at the phone. Ready to launch his finger in to action once he had it lined up with the specific number he wanted to hit. As if the numbers weren’t big enough to see.

He groaned when he managed to hit the wrong number and when he didn’t delete the digit. Instead he typed in a new one. He even hit the call button before having to redo the whole process.

He finally managed to get the whole number typed in and pressed the call button.

It rang a couple of times before he heard his fathers tired voice answering it.

“Eren?”

“Hey...um..gould you helb me? I don’d know where I am.”

“Jesus Eren, I thought you were getting a ride back home.”

“I didn’d find Margo...” He hiccuped. “So I thoughd I walg home.” he explained, his words slurred. The brunette tried to keep the answers short as possible. He didn’t think he would make much sense with his answers.

“Okay, describe your surroundings to me and stay there. I don’t want you to start running off in another direction and end up not finding you. Do that only if you see suspicious people around you.”Grisha spoke firmly. ”If that happens, call me again and let me know. I’ll bring you back home, so stay safe.”

“Okay..Um..” Eren looked around, trying to find something that would give his dad a better idea of where he could be. His dad knew this city like the back of his hand, unlike Eren. He knows how to get from the school to the train or bus station. He also knows where some markets are, but that’s about it.

He really was an idiot for leaving and thinking that he could get back on his own. This wasn’t the first time he forgot his limits while drunk.

“I’m somewhere thad has all these old sdyle buildings. There is a phodo museum and a handicrafd cellar dogether. Any ideas dad” There was a long pregnant pause and rustling sounds invaded his ear. “Dad?”

The noises continued, leaving Eren confused as to if his father had even heard him. Then the call ended with a loud beep.

The brunette pulled the phone away and stared at it for a while. His phone had just died on him. Great. What is he going to do now? He has no clue where he is or where to go. There was no one who he could ask on the streets either .

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and was spun around to find a much taller man staring down at him.

“Who are you?” The brunette tried his best to identify the man, but his vision was swimming. Add the fact that it was dark outside and the street lamps didn’t always cover every corner.

When he received no answer, he tried to leave. But the hand that was on his shoulder was now holding tightly onto his arm.

“Led go!” He struggled, but he couldn’t free himself from the stranger. “Are you deaf or something?! Led go!!”

Another hand started to search through his pockets, at that Eren kicked the strangers crotch. He felt the hand slacken and dashed away from the man.

That asshole was definitely searching for his money. He tried to mug him, that’s what that idiot was after. But then why bother getting his attention? It looked like he was contemplating something, but  what?

How to tell the person nicely that they were going to mug them? That they want  the others cooperation?

That would be quite a laughable way of thinking though.

Eren wasn’t going to let the stranger have it without a fight. He had no change to spare. He needed that money himself.

If he had a much clearer mind, he probably would have realised that he had the rest of his money in his bank account and there was only small change left in his wallet. Eren had wasted most of his cash on buying drinks.

He heard some footsteps behind him, which meant he was being followed by the stranger.  He wasn’t going to go down, the only one who is going to lose is the stranger. He will make sure of it.

That is, of course until the noises started getting closer. He began to panic at that and looked behind. He saw the man right behind him and fear struck him like a lighting bolt.

“Fuck.” The brunette cursed under his breath. He should have know that the stranger would have the advantage over him, because Eren simply couldn’t run straight as his legs always seemed to tangle up somehow and make him trip on absolutely nothing.

The man was getting closer and there was nothing he could do to prevent it from happening.

He searched for ways of escaping the strangers grasp, but nothing seemed to stand out.

When he finally thought he found his way out of this situation, he felt a weight pressing him down. His body was about slam against the rocky ground, but thanks to his still working reflexes, his arms and legs shot out to cushion the blow. Though that didn’t stop his head from connecting harshly with the ground.

He groaned as he felt his head aching from the collision. His head felt light and he heard ringing in his ears as he struggled to stay conscious.

“Give me your money.” The stranger spoke as he let his hands travel over Eren’s body. “I’ll rob you like you robbed me.”

What the hell was he talking about?

The brunette struggled to get the stranger off of him, but the state he was in definetly wasn’t helping. He only managed to turn his body around so that his back was against the moist solid surface.

“I’ll make you suffer like you made me. You’ll feel how it is to live, when you have nothing!” Hissed the male on top of Eren.

What the fuck is this guy on about? He doesn’t even know him.

“Who are you?! I don’d even know you!” Eren shouted.

“You know very well who I am.” The male mouthed into Eren’s ear. The brunette didn’t like how close the man was to him. “You took my wife, my children, my future! My everything!”

This guy was insane.

“Helb!!!” Eren shouted and hoping that someone would come to his aid. “HELB!”

“Shut up!” The stranger raised his fist and punched the brunette right in the face. Trying to shut the boy up

“Don’t you know when you should just stop fighting back?” He hissed again. “Don’t you know that people like you don’t deserve to be saved?” The man put his hand around Erens throat. “Don’t worry, it’ll be quick. I’ve decided to have mercy on you.”

Erens eyes widened and struggled to get the male off of him.

How? Just how bad was his luck and how fucked up is this guy? People like him shouldn’t even be allowed to walk these streets.

His air was cut off and he felt himself lose slowly consciousness as he kept clawing on the insane mans hands. He tried to kick the man off, but all of his attempts were only further cutting off his oxygen and he was panicking.

“H-helb….me.” It wasn’t even loud enough to be heard by anyone around them. “D-Dad...Le-Levi.” He managed to barely get those words out. He felt tears roll down as any hope of getting away was becoming slimmer by the second. “Pl-please...”

Eren caught a glimpse of the stranger grinning down at him.

Why did he leave the club instead of staying there? He might have found Marco later, who knows. Maybe the freckled boy was somewhere he didn’t look or he accidentally overlooked.

His vision started to grow dark and his limbs were becoming heavier.

This can’t be it right? No it can’t be! He won’t let it be.

He reached out for his keys and stabbed the man right in the eye. The male cried out in pain and slackened his grip on Erens throat.

The brunette used this chance to take in as much as air as possible, but ended up choking on it, as if wasn’t having enough difficulties already.

The brunette struggled to get up as the alcohol, and recent strangling, were effecting his movements.

He saw someone from far away running towards him and he barely managed to stumble his way to them. All his energy had disappeared, making him fall flat on the ground right before them. His eyelids were heavy and slid closed, the last thing he heard was someone shout his name.

When the raven heard someone shout for help, he dashed towards the voice, hoping it wasn’t too late.  As he finally took the last turn he saw someone struggling to get on their feet and staggering towards him.

Levi arrived in time to see the other one, who was howling in pain, stand up and sprint in the other direction.

Unfortunately he didn’t see their face, so identifying them later would be nearly impossible, unless the victim remembered their attacker.

Once he got close enough look he recognised the figure crumpled at his feet. His younger lovers unconscious form was laying on the cold ground.

“Eren!!” He fell on his knees and tried to shake the other awake, but the other only grunted in response. Levi was happy to at least receive that kind of reaction. He examined the damage the brunette suffered from the attack and found a minor cut below his left eye. And there on his throat where two perfectly formed bruises in the shape of handprints.

The ravens fingers gently touched the marks and let them slowly slide down his throat. He felt like he could break apart at the thought of almost having lost his lover.

Levi was completely enraged, but he hadn’t gotten a glimpse of the attackers face. So he wouldn’t be able to take revenge for his Eren.

He stopped that train of thought so he could focus back on Eren. He lifted the brunette into his arms and made his way towards his home.

The brunette’s breath smelled like alcohol which signaled to Levi that when Eren was attacked he wasn’t in the right state of mind. This only made the assaulter look even more pathetic for abusing someone who was practically defenseless. What a coward.

For once in his life, Levi was grateful to have insomnia. Otherwise he would have never been on the street so late at night. Which meant he would be carrying Eren’s unconscious form to safety.

Meaning Eren probably would have been dead by now.

Eren dead....

That was a thought he never wanted to have again.

He’s thankful his lover was still alive, and in his arms. But he was still angry with the fact that the stranger had managed to hurt the younger man in his arms.

He finally arrived at his home with Eren in tow. He quickly strode towards his car. He knew that Grisha would be worried sick by now and it would be better to just take the brunette there.

His father was a doctor and would be able to take better care of Eren than he ever could. Even if the damage didn’t seem that big. The raven still wanted Eren to get the best care possible.

~***~

When he arrived he rang the doorbell and went to fetch Eren from the car. He lifted the brunette up and carried him towards the house. He noticed that the lights were out in the house.

He cursed his luck and figured Grisha was probably out searching for Eren. There would be no way that Eren’s dad would just sit back and wait for his son to come back home.

He tried to search for the key in Erens pocket, but that was extremely difficult to do with the young one occupying his arms.

Levi had to go back and place the brunette on the car seat in order to search for the keys. He didn’t find the keys which was strange.

The raven stared down at the brunette, confused as to why the young one didn’t have his keys with him.

It then dawned on him why the attacker was writhing in pain. The brunette must have been too weak to fight back while he was being strangled. So the only way he could cause damage to the other was with a sharp object.  Which means that Eren had probably used his keys. Smart move, but now they can’t get inside.

He remembered the brunette had once mentioned them having hidden a key somewhere, but the location was unknown to Levi.

The raven sighed and slammed the car door closed. He left the car running so Eren would remain warm while Levi was outside searching for some shitty key that might not even be there.

Levi had been searching for a while and was starting to give up. He was going to take Eren back to his place and try coming back later, when he heard a car pull up. He looked back to find Grisha coming out of his car and dashing towards Levi’s.

The raven hurried back there as well, accidently startling Grisha with his sudden appearance.

“What happened?” Eren’s dad asked as he ran towards the house with his son in his arms. He instructed Levi to take his keys from his left pocket and open the door, which the raven did.

“He was attacked by someone. I don’t know what motive they had though. I only heard someone scream for help, but ended up finding Eren.” Levi explained. “I brought him here because I knew you would take care of his wounds better than I would. Plus I figured you must have been going crazy looking for him.”

They got inside and laid the brunette on his bed.

“I need to get my things, will you be staying here?”

“Yes, I want to know what Eren’s condition is.”

Grisha only nodded before exiting the room.

~***~

Grisha had thoroughly checked his son and examined the extent of his injuries. He then treated them and the last thing he did was bandage the neck.

Grisha stared down at his son, saddened that someone had done this to the poor boy. Who would be sick enough to try and strangle someone to death? He didn’t know, but if he did, he would make sure that they would suffer greatly.

He was glad that the raven had been there to get his son out of the situation, when he couldn’t. He was starting to regret his hostility towards the raven. Only slightly, because he had the right to be angry. Grisha definitely wasn’t going to apologize for his behaviour though.

He might start being nicer though. Might...

“Thank you Levi.” Grisha turned to Levi and smiled at the man. He hoped that his words sounded as sincere as he felt.

Levi nodded simply. “How is he?”

“He will probably have difficulties in swallowing, breathing and talking, but the chances of brain damage or losing his voice forever are very slim.” Grisha spoke, intensely staring at the unconscious brunette.

“So no permanent damages?”

“Exactly.”

Levi let out a sigh of relief and then started to leave. He felt like he was unwanted now, so better to go willingly than be made to leave.

“Wait!” Grisha called out to the raven. “You can stay here if you want.” He offered, silently hoping the man wouldn’t take it.

Levi didn’t know what to say, so he chose to just nod and wait for Erens dad to give him a more detailed explanation on where he would be sleeping. Maybe even some rules to what he can and can’t do, but Grisha simply stood up and patted him on the shoulder. Then signaled to him that he would  be staying in there.

Levi wouldn’t protest, because he did wish to stay in the same room as Erens, but he knew there was a hidden catch .

“You’ll be sleeping on the ground though. I’ll get a mattress and any other necessities.”

And there was the catch, but at least he would be close to his lover and that was honestly all that counted. The raven wished to be there when Eren opened his eyes and hold him if he asked for it.

“Alright.” He agreed and knew that pushing the boundaries would only cause Grisha to take back his offer. Eren’s dad seemed to be satisfied with the answer as he soon left the room.

Levi sat down on the bed and caressed Erens cheek, wondering how anyone thought brunette deserved to be treated like that and how he had even ended up on the streets all alone.

“I swear if you get into situation like this again, I’ll kill you myself.” Levi spoke with no real venom in his words.

“Levi?” Grisha had poked in his head.

“What?” The raven hastily stood back up, wondering if had said or done something wrong. He had sat on Erens bed for god sake, what else could it possibly be?

“I want to talk to you later, understood?” Grisha firmly stated.

“Alright.” What the fuck did he do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope none of you weren turned off after this chapter. Thank you as always reading this fanfic of mine and bouqet of flowers to Lizzp23, because she's such a wonderful beta.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for still reading this my dear readerds. I hope I'm not dissapoint you with any of my future chapters.

**A/N**  [Click](http://whatlover.tumblr.com/post/110618419816/its-a-little-something-i-made-for-my-fic-one) Here's a little picture I made for my fanfic. Although it doesn't apply entirely as a scene, it does in a way. Btw, I wanted to insert the picture here, but found that I can't really upload into it, so I figured I would source it and let it display here, but for some reason it doesn't let me. What am I doing wrong? It just shows a blank page and I'm confused if I'm doing something wrong or this just doesn't work properly.

  

The raven entered the kitchen and saw Grisha already sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in his hand. Eren’s father looked up at him briefly before returning to the papers in front of him..

Better to get this over with sooner than later.

Levi sat down at the chair, opposite to Grisha’s and waited patiently for the other to start talking.

“I know I already asked what happened, but do you have anymore information to give me than that?” Eren’s father stared at the raven expectantly.

“If you mean the assholes face, then I really don’t have anything. I was too far away to get a glimpse of the attacker.” Levi answered, hoping that this was all that it was about.

“Oh...” Grisha then turned his gaze back down. “Its highly possible that Eren won’t remember. His brain might try to block out the memories permanently.”

“So the attacker will get away unpunished?”

“Most likely, yes.” Grisha pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a heavy sigh. “Eren has always been brave, but I doubt even he is willing to relive that experience.“

“I don’t even want to think of what he must have gone through.” Grisha sighed again as he now flicked his gaze back to the newspaper.

Searching for a hint to who it could have been. Maybe someone who was just recently released from prison or anyone who would be deemed dangerous. But came out empty handed.

“You’re not as talkative as you were yesterday, what’s wrong?” Grisha turned his attention back to the raven.

“I just don’t have much to say...After I found Eren and realised that he could have been dead by now, my brain just automatically stopped working properly.” Levi replied. “My body was moving on it’s own yesterday and my brain was only focused on getting Eren to safety.” The raven continued explaining. “When I was in front of this house, I figured out how Eren had bought himself time for an escape, but with the state he was in, he wouldn’t have gotten far.”

Grisha hummed in acknowledgement. “When the call had suddenly ended, I knew that my sons phone had probably died because he forgot to recharge it. He tends to forget it, you know?”

“Yeah, I had to experience that myself. We were supposed to meet up and we were just talking on the phone. I had  panicked at first because he screamed and the call got cut off.” Levi shook his head while smiling fondly. “I started to run around like a maniac, trying to find that idiot. I found him later  in the park, chatting with this Jean dude.” The raven paused, before continuing with his story. “I was furious but relieved to find him safe and sound. Eren had explained that his phone had died at the exact moment when Jean decided to surprise him, by jumping on him.”

“I asked him why he didn’t just use Jeans telephone to call me back, but he said that he had all his numbers saved on the phone.” Levi chuckled softly at the memory. “I scolded him for being so careless. It was stupid, but I just so angry with him.”

“I know what you mean. When I went to  pick him up and didn’t find him I started to get worried.” Grisha explained. “I thought that maybe he went somewhere else. Drunk people tend to do stupid things. But when I walked around in search of him and only found his keys covered in blood, well then I started to panic.”

“What did you do when you figured out  that something happened to him?”

“Initially I was going to report it to the police but I realized I had left my wallet and ID at home. I went back to get it praying that when I got back Eren would have magically found his way home. And that’s when I saw your car with Eren in it.”

“I was trying to find the spare keys Eren had mentioned, thats why I wasn’t in my car.”

“Oh, the spare key was in the shed. After you open the door and enter, you would have had to turn to the right. There’s this tiny little space between the wood where a key and a finger could easily slip in. You use one finger only to get it. Remember it for next time.”

“Thank you and I will.”

“Levi, I can’t thank you enough for getting my son out of that situation. I don’t know what I would have done if I had found my son's dead body.”

“You don’t need to thank me, anyone would have done it.”

“No, most would have just ignored the calls for help and gone on with their lives. You’re different and for that, I’m grateful.” Grisha smiled genuinely at the raven.

“Do you work today?”

“No, I’m free. Why?”

“After Eren wakes up, can you bring him to Rose hospital? I want to examine him while he’s awake, but I’ll be at work so he’ll have to come there.”

“Alright.”

“Go to sleep, I’m sure you’re exhausted by now. I know I am.”

“Goodnight Grisha.”Levi stood up to leave.

“Goodnight Levi.”

~***~

Eren groaned a little before he finally opened his eyes, only to be greeted by the blinding light shining through his window. He then moaned again trying to let his eyes adjust to the sun. He had a major headache which only became worse when he tried to sit up.

The brunette knew he needed some medicine for the pain, but that would mean getting up and walking to the kitchen.

Seeing he had no choice he grudgingly sat up to go get the damn things. But before he could stand up, he spotted Levi laying on a mattress on the floor, fast asleep.

“Levi…?” It pained the brunette to talk and he wondered why his throat felt so unbearably sore.

Then the previous night happenings flashed through his eyes. Eren felt a shiver run down his spine, his breathing becoming strained. He touched his throat and felt pain soar through it.

He couldn't breath.

Eren desperately tried to get oxygen into his system but it wasn’t enough. He started to feel dizzy and the fear of dying was becoming worse by the second.

His vision started to blur and....

Then he felt a hand rubbing soothing circles along his back. When he looked up he was met with the silver eyes he had knew and loved. He saw the lips moving, but the sounds weren’t reaching his ears.

Eren tried his best to decipher the words that were being spoken to him.

“-ren...lm..own...reath in...an..out.” They said, but he didn’t understand. He needed to calm his breathing, maybe that’s what he’s supposed to do?

“Eren!”

The brunette heard it loud and clear. It broke him out of his daze and he stared at the raven with wide eyes.

“Levi?” Eren whispered and then felt himself being pulled into a tight hug.

“Jesus Eren, don’t scare me like that again. Have you calmed down? Can you breath properly?”

“I’m sorry.”

“No need to apologize, it’s okay.” Levi broke the hug to caress Erens face gently.

Tears started to flow and there was nothing the brunette could do to stop them. He felt his heart throb from the pain and the memories of last night. He couldn’t believe that something like that happened to him.

He never thought that he would be a victim of such violence. He didn’t think it could be possible, but it was and he was naive enough to believe such things wouldn’t happen to him.

He was like any other person, who thought they were safe forever. Simply because they couldn’t imagine something like this happen to them. And so they let their guard down.

And that was exactly what Eren did. He forgot to pay attention to his surroundings while talking on the phone. Never once checking if anybody was around him.

He was such an idiot. If he had kept his guard up, no if he had never left the club...this would have never happened. It’s all his fault.

Eren then clung to Levi for dear life. He was desperate to feel safe again.

The brunette wanted to scream, but he couldn’t as the pain in his throat was too unbearable.

“Shh Eren, you’re okay. Everything will be okay.” Levi cooed, whispering reassuring words to the poor boy. He knew that the brunette wanted to let all his emotions out, but wasn’t able to when his throat was already in too much pain.

“Your dad said that you’ll recover just fine. It’s only temporary.”

At that the brunette only started to cry harder. He must have worried his father so much. Losing another family member would have broken his father. And he was sure that even if his dad managed to recover from that pain once again, he would never be the same.

He remembered when his dad said that Eren was the only reason he stayed alive. After his wife’s death Grisha has been in a very dark place, Eren was the only one able to pull him out of it. He needed to go on, if only for him.

Oh god, what had he almost done?

What about Levi? Would he have broken him as well? Would the raven continue on living after his death? Or would Levi let himself go? He hoped that the answer would be the first one, but he couldn’t be sure.

“Eren...”

The brunette sniffed and tried to listen to what Levi had to say.

“It’s not your fault.”

“Wha-?” Eren asked, confusion written all over his face.

“I know you, and you’re the type of person to blame yourself if something goes wrong. You take responsibility for actions that you had no part in.”

“I-” Eren tried to speak, but was cut off by a pair of lips on his own. The kiss was gentle and lasted for only a little while as the raven soon pulled back and stared deeply into the brunette's eyes.

“I don’t want to hear ‘I didn’t think like that’ or ‘But it’s true’. Eren none of this was your fault.” Levi started to pepper the brunettes face with light pecks. “I don’t want to hear you blame yourself, because it’s not your fault and that’s all there is to it. Don’t tell me that this face is a face of someone, who is at fault for almost getting killed.”

The brunette only nodded and stayed silent.

“Can I have a mirror?”

“Alright.” Levi didn’t want to let his lover to undo the bandages around his neck and see those marks. He reluctantly handed him the mirror and carefully removed the dressing.

The raven had to witness the sight of his lover breaking down once more. He saw how Eren wanted to claw at it, but stopped him before he could do so. He held the hands in place and moved in to pepper the wound with light sweet kisses.

“They’re not ugly. It shows that you survived and it will heal, so please let the wound go away.” The raven whispered against the skin and kept on pressing his lips against it. “Please don’t hurt yourself further. The bandages will cover it and you can pretend that there is nothing under, okay?”

Eren was crying again and like last time, failed to hold it in.

Levi moved to gently wipe the tears away and then kiss the boy on the lips. “Shh, you’re okay. I’m here, don’t cry. I love you.” He said against the brunette's shoulder, breathing in the boys scent .

They stayed like this until Eren stopped crying and Levi decided to break the silence. “I don’t want to remind you so soon of the incident, but do you remember your attacker's face or why he did what he did?”

Eren tried to remind himself of the previous night, but had difficulties. “I..he..um,”

“It’s okay, you don’t have to force yourself. If you don’t remember, then that’s fine as well.” Levi didn’t need Eren to get back into that state he was before, seeing as the brunette had started to fidget.

“No!” Eren grabbed his throat as unbearable pain shot through. “Ah...” He started to hack and cough violently which only served to worsen the pain. But it soon subsided and the brunette was thankful for that.

“You okay?”

“No.”

“Come here.” Levi pulled the poor boy back into a tight hug and rocked him back and forth.

“I don’t know the man's face...” Eren said in a whisper.

“Okay, that’s fine. You don’t have to feel guilty about not knowing.”

“That man was insane, he must have mistook or more like imagined me as someone else. I mean..he said I ruined his life and would have to pay for it.”

“He has to be put in jail before he can harm anyone else. We’ll have to hope that he’ never comes near you again.” Levi commented. “But even if he does, I’ll be close by to kick his ass  if he so much as touches you.”

“Thank you Levi.”

“I love you Eren.”

“I love you too Levi.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many many thanks yous and hugs to my favorite beta Lizzp23. No seriously, she's the best.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next might be the last. I'm in the middle of writing it out so I have no idea if it is.

“Eren, your dad wanted me to take you to his work, he wants to check  you one final time. So get ready, we’re leaving. I’m sure he’ll be overjoyed to find you awake.” Levi pulled Eren off the bed and onto his feet.

“Yeah, he probably wants to make sure that I’m not suffering from some kind of damage that he might have missed.” Eren agreed with the raven and started to put on some clothes. Levi had already dressed his neck with bandage again, so other people wouldn’t stare at it.

“You want to see your dad as well, don’t you?”

“I do.” The brunette admitted.

“Then hurry up and get ready, I’ll be in the car.”

~***~

They finally arrived at Rose hospital and Eren felt self conscious about walking out with a bandage around his neck and a band-aid below his eye. Levi had to reassure him that no one knew what was hidden under it, so the less the brunette thinks about it the better.

They walked in and did as Grisha instructed, alerting the nurse to the fact that they had an appointment with Dr.Yeager. Grisha was currently in surgery right now so the nurse directed them to the waiting room.

She warned them that it might take an hour or so because the patient was in critical condition. If they wanted they could go and do something else and then return, but Eren refused.

Levi thought that they could go for a walk while letting Eren breath fresh air, but seeing as the brunette was so against the idea, they didn’t so much as budge from their seats.

The good thing was that the hour past bye pretty fast with all the fooling around they were doing. They weren’t disturbing anyone in particular, just hugging and teasing each other. Some visitors glared at them time to time, but they ignored it. They weren’t doing anything wrong, despite what others might think.

Whenever they got any nasty looks Levi would just flip them off and continue cuddling with his cute brunette.

They were finally go meet with Doctor Yeager. Levi knocked on the door and then entered the room with Eren.

“Eren my boy!” Grisha quickly moved towards his son and pulled the other into a tight hug.

“Hey dad” The brunette managed to say in a raspy voice while trying his best not to whine about his fathers tight embrace. Eren wanted to let his father do whatever he wanted without resisting too much.

“I’m glad to see you back on your feet, come on in. I’ll just do some quick checks, with the right tools this time.” Grisha removed himself from the brunette and held him in place with his hands on Erens shoulders

Grisha then took off to gather his things and waved the other closer. “Levi can also stay here while I’m doing the check up if you’d like. I just want to make sure that you’re not experiencing any additional problems, okay?” Grisha explained. “Now that you’re awake I’ll actually get to hear what you feel while I’m testing.”

Eren nodded as he sat down waiting for his dad to begin the procedure.

Levi would have prefered to watch silently from the side, but when Eren stared at him pleadingly he gave in and moved to stand right beside the brunette.

The check up took longer than the raven expected and he silently wondered if this was supposed to be a quick, what did Grisha consider a long appointment?

Levi had work to do, but he didn’t plan on leaving just yet. The raven could postpone some of it until later and some could be finished at home. So there really wasn’t anything to be panicking over.

Right now, Eren’s health was his top priority and there was nothing on this planet that could change that.

“Well you definitely will have difficulty in swallowing and speaking. But breathing is normal and no permanent damages as I had said last night.” Grisha finally concluded and stood up to  go and put his tools back into order. “I’m glad that you got off relatively unscathed.” Erens father smiled  warmly at his son and his son returned it.

“Levi.” Grisha called and waved the other closer.

The raven instantly closed the gap between them.“Yes?”

“Does my son remember anything that could help us put that bastard behind bars? I’m asking you because I don’t want Eren to speak too much.” Erens father whispered, obviously not wanting his son to hear this conversation. Probably because he thinks that Eren will have another panic attack.

“No, other than that the attacker was completely nuts.”

“So he was attacked for no reason at all?”

“Yes.”

Grisha wanted to say something more, but before he could do that his son interrupted.

“I want to know what you two are whispering about.” The brunette whined and stared at the two expectantly.

“Trust me son, it’s something you don’t want to be constantly reminded of.”

“You think I can’t handle it?” Eren asked, aggravated that Levi and his dad treated him like he was now a fragile flower or something. Yes, it was terrible, but that doesn’t meant that he can’t even bear to hear it. “For your information I’m fine. Now stop looking at me like that. I don’t need pity.”

“We’re just helping you, we don’t want you having another panic attack. One time was enough. Don’t want to go through that again, because it was terrifying as fuck.” Levi commented quickly, but felt a very strong jab to his ribs. When he turned back towards Grisha he saw the man glaring down at him.

Shit.

Eren’s father then made his way towards his son and then placed his hand on top of his head. “I know you’re not weak, but it won’t hurt to take a break once in a while. You don’t always have to act tough when something bad happened.” Grisha then ruffled it and continued his little speech.

“Plus I didn’t want you to start talking so soon. You have to give your throat as much as rest as possible.” He removed his hand and then stared at Eren.

“Oh...sorry dad.”

The raven wondered if Grisha would teach him how to handle Eren when he gets irritated by something.

Sure he might be able to extinguish the brunettes rage towards others, but if they were about to start arguing over something stupid then he sure as hell wouldn’t want it to continue.

“It’s okay.” Grisha reassured. “You should go home, I’ll make sure that the school will send you homework. I know you don’t want to go yet.”

“Thanks dad, but could I get something to lessen the pain in my throat?”

“Sure.” Just as Grisha was about to take some painkillers and hand them to his son, a stranger or rather, a patient walked in.

“Please doctor, are you sure that there is nothing you can do to save my eye?” The other pleaded.

The voice was familiar to Eren as it brought the previous nights events back. His movements became rigid and his heart started to beat faster.

Levi had noticed the sudden change of Erens behaviour. Thinking that the brunette was about to have another panic attack, he instantly closed the distance between them. The raven placed himself in front of the brunette, hoping to get his attention and bring the others thoughts somewhere else than the incident.

“Like I already said sir, your eye was beyond repair. You should be thankful that it didn’t reach further than it already did. You still have the other eye, so at least you’re not completely blind.” Grisha explained. “Further more, why aren’t you willing to tell me what happened? Was it a work accident? You don’t need to hide it.” Grisha tried his hardest to figure out what had caused the stab wound. It wasn’t like the other knife inflicted wounds.

“Eren, it’s okay.” Levi tried to get the brunette to relax, but instead Eren stared back at him.

“It’s him.” The brunette whispered. “I recognise the voice and I was the one to stab him in the eye with my keys.” Eren explained.

The raven was at first shocked, but that soon changed into pure rage. His face spoke murder. “Stay here, I’ll teach that asshole a lesson.”

Levi instantly stood up and stormed towards the stranger and punched the man right in the face. He was furious. Before he could do anything else Grisha grabbed him and halted the ravens movements.

“What the fuck are you doing to my patient?!” Grisha was confused on where the sudden attack on the man came from and tried to hinder the raven from causing a scene.

“He won’t be your patient for long after I tell you, that this was the bastard who almost killed your son!”  Levi ripped himself out of the other's grip and proceeded towards the poor bastard, who was still laying on the ground.

Grisha took a peek towards his son, who was staring at the man terrified. The other on the ground was also staring at his son, surprised and also angry to see the brunette.

That’s when it all became clear for Grisha, this was the man who had almost taken his son from him.

Levi was still trying beat the guy to a pulp, but Grisha told him that this is a hospital so no fighting in here. The raven stared at Eren’s father incredulously.

“Are you telling me to let this asshole of the hook?”

“I’m telling you to beat him outside, I’ll join you after I’m done calling the police.”

Oh, now he gets it. Grisha will be at fault for not breaking up the fight and he doesn’t want to take responsibility for something that could be prevented. Plus that might make Grisha lose his job.

“Okay, see you outside.” Levi then started to harshly tug the man with him while looking forward to beating the crap out of him.

“Let’s take this shit outside shall we?”

~***~

Just as the raven thought he was done with the shit head, that asshole had suddenly gotten back to his feet with the intend to stab the other with a scalpel.

Thank god that Grisha was walking towards him and stopped the attacker from getting a single scratch on Levi.

The police had arrived at the perfect time as well as they witnessed the scene take place.

“Thanks.” Levi stared at Grisha, who had just give the asshole the final blow.

“I’m a doctor, I’m not supposed to beat the crap out of my patients, but I guess I had to make an exception for this nut case.” Grisha commented as he glared down at the now helpless pig.

Levi proceeded to tell the police what had happened. He explained that he was not completely at fault for the fight as the other had sworn to kill him, Doctor Yeager, and Eren. The raven added that he already attacked the doctor and Levi hindered the insane man.

He then took the battle outside as he didn’t want to make the other patients witness something like that in a hospital. Where people are supposed to be cured and treated, not be beaten up.

The police believed him seeing as he was a trustworthy lawyer, who hadn’t lied to them once. Well he did, but they didn’t have to know. If they had any doubt Levi could just show them the marks on Eren’s neck from the previous incident.

That bastard will now pay for what he had done.

Levi has to admit that the attacker put up a good fight, but in the end the raven still won…...with the minor help from Grisha.

Now that the man was found, Eren could relax without the fear of  being assaulted by the same person again.

“Eren.”

“Yes Levi?”

“Let’s go home.”   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Throws a bouget of flowers to my beta. I can't thank her enough for what's she's doing.


	10. Chapter 10

It’s summer break now, but for Eren, it was time to prepare himself for college life. All he could do now was wait for it all to begin. The brunette was excited but also saddened at the thought of leaving his old school.

Eren didn’t know why he felt like he was leaving behind an old friend, but he certainly wasn’t going to dwell on it for too long. As he was going to enter a new stage in his life.

Today he was going over to Levi’s place to finally have some alone time.  His dad had given the ‘okay’ as well. Although his father has said he’s 100% okay with their relationship, he still acts rather reluctant about it.

It’s just, he can’t help himself with the questions like ‘he didn’t do anything to you, right?’, ‘You sure that you’re okay?’, ‘He loves you, right?’. Perhaps he wasn’t as secretive as he thought he was.

“Dad, when will you ever quit asking me those questions. I told you he’s a good guy.” Eren whined while staring at his father pleadingly.

“I know, but I can’t help myself. They just come naturally.” Grisha explained.

“Fine fine, I’m trying my best not to get always irritated, but you really need to get rid of that habit.” The brunette grumbled out.

“I’m doing my best as it is. Plus, it’s not going to happen, because you do have a bad temper.”

“Excuse me.”

“You’re excused, now leave this house before I get the chance to change my mind.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“Want to test that theory? You sure Eren? You know I totally would and there is nothing you can do about it.”

“You’re a shitty father, know that?”

“No, I’m a fantastic father, who deserves an A+ for protecting and taking care of my son. Now go to Levi before he becomes completely bored with staring and standing under our only  apple tree.” Grisha pointed outside at the raven, who was now bending over to pick up an apple blossom.

“Right, sorry.” The brunette then rushed out and hugged the raven tightly, almost knocking them both to the ground.

“Hey.”

“Hey dickhead, close your eyes.” The raven said as he pried the other off of him.

“Why are you always calling me rude names?”

“Because you know that I don’t mean them as insults.”

“But that doesn’t explain why!”

“What if I smashed your head in, would that help you?” The raven retorted sharply. “Okay just close your eyes already.”

“Not until you elaborate further.” The brunette stared at the other challengingly.

“I won’t tell, now shut your goddamn eyes.” Levi narrowed his eyes, daring the other to defy him a third time.

“Okay okay.” The brunette did as he was told and waited patiently for what the other was going to do.

The raven placed the flower he had picked up earlier into the brunettes hair.  “You can open your eyes.” He then gently took Eren’s hands into his own and stared deeply into the others.

“I’ll always love, protect, and cherish you. I’ll stay by your side always, till death do us part.” Levi said with a small smile on his lips, eyes filled with adoration.”I love you Eren Yeager.”

Eren’s mouth was agape and his cheeks were becoming redder by the second. The sight of Levi making such a face and speaking words of love was too much to handle. He didn’t think that the raven would utter those embarrassing yet sweet words out of the nowhere.

The raven managed to surprise the other with the sudden confession. The brunette couldn’t handle staying there any longer as he quickly said ‘I love you too’ to the raven and dashed back inside.“Forgot something!!”

The raven entered the the house after him. “Hello Grisha.”

“Good day to you too Levi. What did you promise to my son?” Grisha was curious to what the raven said with such an earnest face to his son. He was inside so he couldn’t hear any of what was said or done.

“Hm?”

“Apple blossom.” Was all he said and the raven smirked at Grisha.

“So you know, huh?”

“Of course I would know. I once placed the flower into Carla's hair as well, knowing full well what it meant.”

“Oh?”

“It was the day when I had asked for her hand.” Grisha said, reminiscing about the old yet happy memory. “We were sitting under a blossoming apple tree. I was so nervous, but I thought ‘fuck it’ and stood up to pick one flower. Carla was confused and asked what was wrong.” He chuckled at the memory of his wifes face back then. “I had said that she was the problem and went to pick the apple blossom. She stood up and demanded to know what I meant by that.” Grisha explained a smile on his face as he looked dreamily at nowhere in particular.

“I placed it in her hair and told her that if she didn’t exist I would stop feeling so many butterflies in my stomach whenever I see or think of her, to the point of me feeling sick.” Grisha explained. “Then I got to my knees and said a lot of other embarrassing things and asked her to marry me.” Grisha took his glasses of as he wiped some tears away. “I’m sorry for getting all sentimental on you.”

“No, it’s okay. You still love her, huh?” Levi said, he wasn’t an asshole. Who could fault someone for missing someone they loved. “I’m sure you miss her a lot.” Great, genius Levi, as if that wasn’t obvious enough.

This is the the first time Erens father had spoke to him about Carla.

“Yeah.” Grisha then locked gazes with Levi. “Eren is the result of our love and I would have been damned  if I let him wither away.” He explained. “I got really close to doing so, thank god I remembered my promise to Carla before she died. I managed to pull through thanks to Erens presence.” Grisha paused before continuing. “That’s one of the reasons why I become wary of others, who might want to use him. I just want him to be safe and happy. That’s why I’m asking you to take care of my son.”

“I’ll do my best in fulfilling your wish, I swear I will never abandon him as I’ve become too addicted to your son.” Levi quickly spoke whatever came into his mind. This way the promise would come from his heart and heart alone

“I appreciate it and thank you for loving my son.”

“I should thank you for letting me have the chance to be with Eren.”

“Okay, what the fuck did I miss? Why was my father cry?And don’t try and lie because his eyes are still red and puffy. What the hell did you do to my dad Levi?” Eren demanded an answer.

“I didn’t do anything. Your father decided to become all sentimental with me.”

“Hey, you’re partially to blame. I change my mind. You’re not suited for my son.” Grisha hurried towards Eren and started to drag the other back to his room.

“Wait wait wait! Fuck, you’re playing dirty old man.” Levi then rushed after the two and linked his arm with the brunettes.

“I’m not the only old man here.” Grisha argued.

“Oh for fucks sake. You gotta be fucking kidding me.” Levi cursed.

“Hey! I’m not going to be torn into your stupid fight!” Eren shouted as he tried to rip himself away from the two.

“Too bad, you’re the reason behind this silly fight.” Grisha commented as he kept on pulling.

Eren groaned.

“Not going to lie, that was really sexy.” Levi blurted out.

“Levi!” Eren shouted and stared at the raven incredulously.

~***~

“I can’t believe you said that in front of my dad!” Eren whined as he entered Levi’s home. “What the hell were you thinking?”

“Sorry, I forgot how to filter shit.” the raven apologised, but soon other thoughts filled his mind. “But it really was sexy.”

“Don’t say that.” The brunette smacked the raven, blushing furiously. “I don’t want to hear you repeat that sentence. Why did you two even involve me over your pointless fight?”

“You just happened to be there, is all.”

“Really?”

“Yes, I swear by my fairy god mother. So please get that through your shitty head.”

Eren groaned again, but this time instead of being simply told, he was slammed against the wall.

Levi leaned into his lover, licking and biting his ear. “You know, if you keep on making those sinful noises, I’m afraid I won’t be able to control myself.” He said in a husky tone and felt the younger one shiver against him.

He smirked, satisfied of the reaction he got. He pulled away from the ear to stare at his younger lover, Eren blushed intensely while looking the other way.

“L-Levi.” Eren said as he turned his gaze towards the raven, but anything he wanted to say was quickly cut off by Levi, who started to kiss him passionately. He tried to return it the best he could, but felt exhausted when they broke apart.

He panted as if he has just run a marathon. He wondered where the sudden passion had come from. He was about to ask if the raven hadn’t sealed his lips again.

This time Levi bit the brunette's lips, making the other gasp from surprise. The raven used this to force his tongue in and taste every inch of his lovers mouth. He kept his eyes open as he desired to see the reactions coming from his lover.

He wanted to bath in the feeling of being the one to get Eren to make those sinful noises. But the raven desired to see the brunette under him, squirming, moaning, looking up at him with lust filled eyes.

Then Levi moved his leg between Eren’s and felt the other stiffen.

“L-Levi, please...” The brunette lightly pushed the raven away, wanting to say something, but let out a moan as Levi began sucking on his neck.

“Please what my dear Eren?” The raven mouthed against his lover's throat. He slipped his hands under the brunettes shirt and started to feel the other up while leaving marks on his throat.

“Please d-don’t make m-mmarks there...”

“Why shouldn’t I?”

“B-because ah da-d.”

“So you don’t want your dad to know what we get up to over here? Alright don’t worry. I’ll make sure that the rest of your body is covered with them.” Levi whispered as he pulled the brunette with him.

The raven slammed his bedroom door open and  shoved the brunette onto his bed. He then climbed on and removed his shirt.

Eren stared at the sight of Levi removing his clothing. The brunette let his eyes roam the ravens abs, silently admiring them. He felt the need to touch them, so he reached out his hand and caressed them.

Levi let the brunette do as he pleased, but soon grew impatient and grabbed the hand that was caressing his stomach. Eren looked up and waited for the other to speak.

“Enjoying the view?” The raven received a small nod. Levi connected their lips again and kissed the other hungrily. He drew out more of those delicious moans. He let his hands wander the brunette as he began unbuttoning his pants.

He wanted to devour his lover.  But he quickly thought that this might be Eren’s first time and maybe he should be gentle.

“Is this your first time?”

“Y-yes.” Eren looked away in shame.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.  Tell me if you want me to stop.Do you want me to go slower and be gentle?”

“No...”

Levi then gave the other a long and gentle kiss. “You sure?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.”

The raven tried his best to ignore the ache in his lower half.

Eren must be feeling like that as well, he thought. And he put his hand on the brunettes naked cock and squeezed, receiving a groan.

Levi was addicted to the sounds and wanted to hear more.

He started to suck and lick his lovers nipples, enjoying the little noises coming from the brunette.

“L-Levi ah please, sstop teasing hah me.” Eren begged.

Levi drew back and stared at the now naked Eren, who was already panting with just those simple touches. He wondered how loud the brunette would be when he was buried inside him.

The image of being balls deep in  Eren and hearing him pant his name like a mantra made him become more impatient as he wanted to get inside the brunette.

He quickly reached for lube and condom.

The raven had to prepare the young one or else it would really hurt. And causing his beloved pain was not in Levi’s to-do list.

He covered his fingers with lube and slowly pushed in a finger. He kept his gaze locked on Erens face, looking for any signs of discomfort.

Eren admitted that it felt strange to have something up his ass, but it wasn’t painful. He tried his best to get used to the feeling and nodded when he thought he was ready for another.

Levi slowly pushed the second finger in earning a moan from the brunette.

He soon added the third and found the brunette rolling his hips with Levi’s movements. Levi smirked at the sight of his lover enjoying being fingered, but he didn’t want to get Eren off with just that. His dick was aching and he needed to be buried inside of his lover.

The brunette felt the three fingers pull out and whined at the loss. He felt empty and turned his attention to Levi, who had now stripped himself completely naked. He saw the ravens dick and panicked.

“It’s so big, what if it doesn’t fit?”

“Don’t worry, it’ll fit. I’ve stretched you enough. It may sting at first, but it will turn pleasurable soon.” Levi reassured as he rolled on the condom and slicked himself with lube.

Eren nodded, hoping that Levi was right.

The raven lined his cock up with Erens hole and slowly started to push in. He wanted to make sure that the brunette wouldn’t feel any pain.

They both released a groan when Levi bottomed out. Levi was instantly captivated by the warmth and tightness surrounding his cock.

“You- you’re all inside me.” Eren breathed out, feeling filled to the brim.

Levi wanted to move so bad, but resisted the urge. Eren needed time to adjust to his size and he didn’t want to lose control just yet.

Eren gave a tentative thrust backwards signaling that it was okay for Levi to move. He started with slow gentle thrusts at first. Pulling all the way out before sliding gently back in. Once he felt like Eren had relaxed, he began to build a steady rhythm.

“L-Levi ah hah, faster.” The brunette looked up at him with tears in his eyes. But the tear drops weren’t from pain, they were from pleasure. He wanted more and he needed it now. The raven was too slow.

Levi acknowledged him with a grunt before he pulled out to the tip and slammed back into the brunette, hitting his prostate dead on. Eren’s scream of pleasure echoing in the ravens ears.

“T-There, again please.” Eren pleaded as he loved the way it felt.

Wanting to hear more of those tantalizing sounds from his lover, Levi angled himself to hit his prostate on every thrust. Eren let out another scream of pleasure when Levi picked up the pace again.

He was thrusting fast, almost animalistic, into the brunette now. Eren’s body rocking as he tried to meet Levi’s thrusts with his own.

“Ah Levi! More, give me more.” Eren cried out and clung to Levi for dear life. He felt like he was in heaven. He wanted him to be deeper inside of him. Every part of his body was sensitive to Levi’s touches.

Levi started to suck and pinch his nipples, the feeling was overwhelming. He didn’t know what to do with himself. He never wanted this pleasure to end.

The brunettes hand snaked down towards his lower half, when it was swatted away by the raven.

“No, you’ll be coming from my dick alone.”

He wanted to touch himself so bad, but he listened to Levi and let the simulation roll through his body. His whole body was on fire as he felt himself nearing the edge. “Levi! I’m coming.”

“Come for me Eren.”

“Levi!” the brunette cried out as let himself go. His orgasm washing over him as his cum spurted on his stomach and Levi’s. But Levi didn’t seem to mind as he continued to pound into the brunette seeking his own orgasm. His movements became erratic as he felt himself nearing the edge. He buried himself as deep as he could before releasing inside Eren with a low groan. He slumped down onto the brunette, still buried inside his warmth.

“I wonder what your dad would say if he knew that I just deflowered you.” Levi murmured into Eren’s neck.

“You won’t tell him right?” Eren panicked.

“Maybe I’ll tell him.”

“You can’t, he’ll kill you.”

“But it would be worth it.”

“You’re no use to me if you’re dead.”

Levi laughed at that. So he’s useful to the brunette and that’s the only reason why he was allowed to fuck him. “I’m well aware of that, I love you too shithead.”

“I love you too Levi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many thanks to my beta, who sticked around with me to the bitter end. She's just so amazing and to me, the best beta anybody could wish for.
> 
> Thank you all for reading my fanfic!! many hugs go to the ones, who commented as those were the main reason why I continued posting chapters daily. Except the last one, it had some minor complications. Nothing to worry about.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my fanfic, because I'm kind of satisfied with it.


End file.
